


Unravel Me, Domesticate Me

by orphan_account



Series: Let me Domesticate You [2]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Domestication, Drug Use, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Fluff, M/M, Manipulation, Multi, Post-Canon, Psychological Torture, Psychology, Sexual Violence, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:38:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 37,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4261956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It only started as a birthday present but little that they know that, that present can change their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Happy Birthday!

**Author's Note:**

> this is based from arkhamhorror's beautiful fic on tumblr.

Title:  Starting Over Again

Pairing: Virus&TripxAoba (ViTriAo), Virus X Aoba (ViAo), Trip X Aoba (TriAo)

Summary: Virus and Trip 'celebrated' Aoba's birthday and they gave him a birthday give that he will never forget.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters, they all belong to N+C. I just wrote this to contribute to the fandom. I also got this idea from arkhamhorror's beautiful headcanon on tumblr.

Warning! The first few chapters may contain rape (non-con), manipulation, psychological abuse and other things that are associated with the words that I wrote but I can assure you that as the story progresses, there will be fluff and such.

\---

Chapter 1: "Happy Birthday!"

_I woke up on a strange place._

That was the first thing that entered my mind when I opened my eyes. I don't know what's strange about this place but it surely is different from what I usually see. Actually, it’s been a long time since I've seen normal colors like in this room, I already got used to the monochrome color/theme of Virus and Trip's place. But now.... Seeing these bright and vibrant colors really hurts my eyes. It took me a while to get used to it.

I remember them saying something before I fell asleep, they whispered to me that it was my birthday and that they had already arranged plans for it. I actually don't care. Whether it's my birthday or not, they will still treat me the same way they do every day. But, seeing a different setting other than what I usually see really did surprised me.

I was alone in the room, I don't know where Virus and Trip are. I was planning to take a good look at the place, I really did stay on the same position for a while since I was afraid that maybe Virus and Trip might barge in unexpectedly and think that I was planning to run away. NO. I don't want that, using this time to run away might be a great idea to some, but not for me. If I run away now, I'm sure that soon enough that they will find me and do much more agonizing treatment than I already am getting. I stood up from the bed,

"It seems that you're pretty excited Aoba." Trip mentioned as he and Virus went inside the room and slowly walked closer to me.

"It's really nice to see Aoba-san getting excited with our surprises." Virus added, it's obvious that their voices were filled with joy and excitement.

And when I heard them, a cold dread chill struck me. I don't want to entertain them, I want them to hurry up and get bored with me. I don't want this! This is a trap they've set up for me and I'm falling for it. I just want to go back to the usual monochrome and silent room, I don't know what they'll do to me in this place. I'm scared!

My body starts to shake a little.

"Don't worry Aoba, we won't do something to scare you. After all it's your birthday right?" Trip held my shoulders to calm me down.

"That's right Aoba-san, we have a full schedule of fun things to do with you today. I hope that you will enjoy it." Virus leaves a bright smile after speaking. He then took out something from a bag. "Since we're planning to take you out today. Why not wear these clothes?"

Clothes? That's right, I'm naked right now. I probably got used to being naked that wearing casual attire might feel strange.

"Come now Aoba-san, let us dress you up." Virus added and pushed me closer to himself.

They begin to put the clothes on me, after doing so they walked a few steps back to see if I look good on it.

"It's perfect don't you think?" Virus asks Trip.

"Yeah, it really does suit him." Trip answered. "Aoba really looked like he belongs to us."

In the past when Virus or Trip would say something like that I would react to it, but now. I don't even feel anything. Even with these clothes on, I still feel naked. I don't know why but I can't help this feeling that Virus and Trip are still me as something less than a human being.

"It's also time." Virus noticed as he checked his watch. "We should get going."

"Come on Aoba, wear these. We can't let you walk barefooted now can we?" It seems that Trip has another paper bag and pulled out its contents. He takes one of the pair and put it on my foot

While the other, Virus took it and put it on my other foot. I hear Virus chuckling and said, "It's like you're Cinderella Aoba-san."

"That's right." Trip agreed. "But it won't end here Aoba, we will treat you like a princess today."

Suddenly, I was pulled along by the two of them. It was a rare place to be, I didn't know where we were and how I got here but as soon as we stepped out of the building. I...I saw the beautiful bright blue sky, the sun was shining so brightly and I can even hear the birds chirping. It was so nostalgic that tears begun to fall from my eyes.

"Oh? Aoba-san, what's wrong?" Virus asked me, he knows what I was feeling but he purposely asked me anyway. "It's a beautiful day isn't it? It's always like this in here...." he paused. I can feel that he put his arm on my waist and pulled me closer and whispered, "But too bad that this will be the last time that you will see this."

"!" goose bumps starts to appear in my body. I know it, I shouldn't let my hopes up, I should have known that they're only taking me outside today so that they can get the most fun of it. _I know that I shouldn't hope as something as being able to see this beautiful world again. I would be locked up in that place again... not knowing until I will be release....even after I die._ With that thought, despair has filled my mind.

"It doesn't matter if you will be able to go out again." Trip grabs on of my arms and pulls me closer to him. "As long as we love you, you won't mind, right?"

I don't care anymore, they’ve stumped on my last ounce of hope. Even though I’m outside now, it won’t change anything. I’m still being held by these two, even if I run now…. Nothing will change. It is better to give up than to put up a fight. At least then, I won’t lose anything that still remains in me.

I slowly followed them and we arrived at a café.

“Aoba-san it’s been a while since we’ve gone out together. We chose this place since we’ve eaten here a couple of time already and I can assure you that the food they serve here is very delicious.” Virus said as he opened the door.

When they opened the door, one of the waitresses greeted us. I’m not sure if it was a waitress or the manager but I can say that she looks different from the people in Midorijima. Actually, everyone in the café and on the streets we passed by looked different from the people that I used to see. They don’t even speak the same language as we do. This even made me feel worse, I feel like I’m the only one that’s different here. It’s already bad enough that Virus and Trip made me feel like that every day, maybe they bought me here in purpose to make me feel that way or maybe not.

Virus and Trip speaks to the one that greeted and proceeded to a table.

 _They really blend well here._ It made me even more uncomfortable than I already am. I sat down with them as they talk about what to order. They actually agree on almost everything that they picked up on the menu and after deciding on what to get they looked at me and said, “I hope that you will like what we picked out for you.”

The whole time we waited for the food to come, both Virus and Trip tried to talk to me but I didn’t respond to them, I just sat there and looked down at the floor. I don’t want to be seen by other people, I look different from them. It really made me uncomfortable. So in the end, they ended up talking something about their work.

The food was finally served. The food actually looked really good, it looked so good that it almost made me salivate but I still don’t want to eat it. The feeling of uneasiness is still there and it’s making me feel like a mess.

“Aoba-san if you won’t eat this, it would be a waste. Come now, say ah~” Virus takes his fork and took a small part of meat from one of the dishes and gave it to me. I wanted to refuse him but I can’t, I can’t disobey their orders and I can’t make a scene in this place. So I opened my mouth and slowly chewed it. _It was indeed delicious._

Then Trip gave me small slice of cake in his fork. “Now Aoba, it’s my turn say ahh.” Trip nonchalantly commands me. I reluctantly opened my mouth and ate the cake. Eating the cake really brings back bad memories but I still have to eat it.

It went on a few minutes like this, where Virus and Trip would take turn to spoon feed me and I was actually surprise that they weren’t fastening their pace, they’re really taking things slowly. Just as I start to feel a little comfortable, I hear Virus saying, “Since we fed Aoba-san wouldn’t it be fair if you feed us as well?”

“Yeah, that’s right!” Trip agreed and stared at me.

My body begins to tense up but still I picked up a fork and slowly feed Virus a small piece of cake after him was Trip. I tried to move faster so that I could satisfy the both of them quickly.

It’s been like that for a few minutes, after I satisfy the two of them they fed me with the remaining food, they didn’t forced me or anything but the silent pressure they give me really tenses me up. It’s been a while since I felt full from eating.

“Aoba-san, Trip would leave us for a while because he still needs to get your present from a certain place.” Virus told me as wiped off his mouth with a napkin.

 _A certain place?_ I wonder what it is. By just knowing it came from a certain place really scares me.

“Don’t worry Aoba, I won’t be gone too long.” Trip added, he brushed the back side of his hand along to my face and left.

“Since he’s gone now. Why won’t we wait for him in the hotel? I have something I want to show you for a very long time.” Virus smiled at me. He paid the bill and then we both went back.

He took off his blazer and sat at the side of the bed. He signals me with his hand to come to him. And so I did, I slowly made my way into the bed and he suddenly holds me tightly. He took out the remote control of the TV and turned it on.

Virus then slowly move from one different channel to another, he must be doing it on purpose to let me know that this is nowhere near Japan. I mean the channels that he passes through speak the same language as to the people in the café. Then he stops it on a certain channel.

When I heard the person in the TV speaking, I looked up to the screen and saw that it was a Japanese channel.

“Even in places like this, they should have a couple of international channels.” Virus noted. “But it’s not like any Japanese channel, look.” He then took his hands and lifted my head. “Isn’t that a bit familiar?”

No way! It’s Midorijima! The TV’s broadcasting about Midorijima and how peaceful it is. They kept on talking how it is one of the safest place in the world and stuff like that but I know what the truth is, so I try to turn away from it. I don’t want to listen to it anymore. But Virus stopped me and forced me to continue on watching.

“After we left, Toue took control over Midorijima, he use was able to complete a prototype of Sei-san’s eyes and used it to manipulate other people. And now that he’s successful in taking control all over Midorijima, he begins to spread his influence in the Main Land as well.” Virus explain.

 _Please stop! I don’t want to hear it anymore, why do you keep on telling me this. It hurts to think that Granny and the others are being controlled by someone like Toue and more importantly, Sei. I wonder if he’s alright or not. So please stop it!_ I begin to cry.

When Virus saw this, he let out a small chuckle and wiped off my tears. “Aoba-san don’t cry like that. Toue won’t bother us, he’s far away from here. So you should stop thinking about the past and start thinking about our family.”

 _Huh? Our family?_ What is he talking about?

Then Trip knocked on the door and opened it. “I’m back!” he announced.

“So did you manage to get it?” Virus asks, stood up and walked towards Trip.

“Yeah, there were some paper works that needs to be done but other than that we are good to go.” Trip replied.

“I see, well that can’t be help.” Virus sighed. “Anyway that matters aside, Aoba-san there’s something we want to show you.”

The two of them stared at me. I understand what they were trying to say, so I walked towards them.

“Happy Birthday Aoba-san.” Virus greeted and kissed me in the right cheek.

“Happy Birthday Aoba.” Trip greeted me as well and kissed me on the left side of my cheek.

“I hope that you will like our present.” Virus said with a happy tone. Then Trip slowly opened the door and when I see what their present was for me, I was surprised.

It was a child around 4-5 years old. He had short dark hair and seems to be afraid.

“What are you guys thinking?!” I unexpectedly yelled at them and held the child closer to me. “This is a child! Why would you involve someone this young?!”

I was really furious at them, I don’t care if they got what they want when they let me see the child. I was just so angry at them to even give a child to me like it was just a toy.

“No, don’t get angry at us Aoba-san.” Virus tried to calm me down. He brushed my forehead and I took a few steps back. I suddenly felt a strong sensation from my hair. I didn’t realize it sooner but Virus got a hold of my bangs. “We will take good care of you two.”

“It’ll be fun.” Trip added and hugged me from behind.

I have no words to express what I feel right now but it’s certain that I’m afraid that they would hurt this innocent child just to see me react to it.

-End of Chapter 1-

 

 

 


	2. Ren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's about the kid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the kudos!

Chapter 2: “Ren”

I hugged the child closer to myself as I try to get away from the grasps of Trip.

“Don’t be like that Aoba.” Trip said with a playful tone.

“We really worked hard to get this present for you, you know.” Virus added as he shifted himself in front of me.

“!” I tried to get away from them but they totally cornered me. I was shaking and the child that I was holding looked at me.

“Are you alright mister?” he asked. His big deep blue eyes looked at me, I can’t help but feel nostalgic, not only his eyes but also his face and size looks really familiar.

“I…I’m…” I tried to answer him but Virus suddenly held my wrist and Trip took the child away from me. “Don’t hurt him!”

“I won’t.” Trip responded as he properly placed the child in his arms. “Say kid, why not introduce yourself to Aoba?”

“That’s right.” Virus agreed and finally let’s go of me. He turned his attention to the kid and patted his head. “It would be rude not to introduce yourself right?”

“Ye..yes!” the kid enthusiastically shouted. Trip puts him to the ground, he stood up properly and fixed his clothes. “Hi! My name is Ren!”

 _What?!_ What did he just said? His name was Ren? Ren?! Then I suddenly a wave of memories hit me. Ren was…. He was my allmate, not only that but he was my friend, companion and more than anything else…. He was my partner. I grabbed Virus’ collar, “DON’T FUCK WITH ME!!!!”

“My, my, speaking such a foul language in front of child, Aoba-san. Have you no shame?” Virus calmingly spoke as he looked at me. He didn’t even fight me back nor struggled. He just stood there and took it. “I believe that Aoba-san’s not feeling well today, why don’t you and Trip go out for a while?”

“Fine, fine.” Trip sighed.

“Is Mr. Virus and Mister will be alright?” the kid asked with a tone of being sad. “Did I do something wrong?” It seems that the felt that it was his fault that I became angry.

“No, it’s not like that. Virus and Aoba are just talking.” Trip replied.

I heard them talking as they walk outside. I didn’t even care to look back to see what the reaction of the kid was, the kid didn’t do anything wrong, it’s just that Virus and Trip taught him something stupid.

I tighten the grip on Virus’ collar. I hear him laughing.

“I’m sorry Aoba-san, it’s just that it’s been a while since I see you angry like this.” Virus spoke with obvious enjoyment.

“So what?! Of all things that you can do, why would you name that kid, Ren?!” I exclaimed. I’m too angry and frustrated right now to even feel the fear that I usually feel when I’m with them. Actually, I feel like my old self again.

“Don’t jump into conclusions so easily Aoba-san.” Virus’ smile broke into a cold hard stare. He easily broke free from my grasp so easily. He pushed me down on the bed. He prompt himself on top of me, pinning me down. “We gave you that present, you could at least show some gratitude Aoba-san.” He commanded me with a much colder tone.

My fear came back, I was frozen stiff. I couldn’t help but feel helpless. I just closed my eyes and prepare for the inevitable.

Virus shortened our distance together, I know it. He will force himself to me. “Not now” he whispered and let’s go of me.

_I’m confused, wasn’t he angry at me? What’s going on?_

“I know that we promised Aoba-san to take things slowly today.” He told me with a smile and headed to the bathroom. A few seconds later, he returned with a syringe on his hand. “But I’m afraid that it would end right now.” He smiled at me.

I reflexively try to run away but he was quick and managed inject the syringe in my skin. “Ow!” I shouted as I try to remove the syringe away from me.

“Don’t struggle so much Aoba-san, it would hurt less if you will…..”

That’s strange, why do I feel sluggish? Was the syringe filled with sleeping drugs?

\---

When I woke up, I was back to the dark and silent room, I was in Trip’s room to be exact. I slowly got up and noticed that I was back to my naked old self. Of course I would be, Virus and Trip would always take any opportunity to make me feel less than I am.

“It looks like you slept well Aoba.” Trip stood up and sat at the side of the bed.

It looks like he was waiting for me to wake up or maybe not. I just stared at him as he sat there.

“Sorry if I arrived late, oh Aoba-san you’ve woken up.” Virus slowly opened the door. “You know Ren-san was really sad when you unexpectedly shouted at me.”

! He’s just trying to get into my nerves, I gripped my fingers tightly. Just try to ignore it.

“That’s right, the kid kept on asking me if you hated him or something. Actually it was kind of annoying, I would have left him there if I could.” Trip added.

“Don’t you dare! You’re the ones who took him! At least feel a little responsible for him!” I shouted.

“Hey Virus, it really is true.” Trip looked back at Virus and let out a small laugh. “Aoba…” he called me out and pinned me down on the bed. I tried move my way out of it. “Could it be that you see your allmate in that kid?”

“Why would I even do that?! Ren is….” I tried to protest but Trip suddenly pushes his lips onto me.

Urgh! I can feel his hot saliva onto my mouth, our tongues are intertwining with each other.

“It’s alright Aoba-san, you can let your voice out. Ren-san has fallen asleep already. So don’t even try to hold back your voice.” Virus then pulled out my waist. He immediately sinks in two of his fingers and begin to move them quickly.

“Ah! No….egh…” I grasped for air but Trip keeps on pushing and pulling back his lips.

“It’s still your birthday Aoba, didn’t we promise to give you a wonderful experience today?” Trip finally stops kissing me and moved his hand into my dripping erection.

“Fuh…” I can feel a great sensation from Trip hands. My hips are now quivering, it feels like I’ tempting Virus not to use his finger to penetrate me anymore.

“Oh my…. It seems that Aoba-san is asking for more.” Virus giggled and lets out his cock and pushes himself inside of me.

I let out a small moan, Virus then begun to move with a fast rhythm. The same goes to Trip, he keeps on pumping my dick that I feel like I’m going to come.

“Ahh!!!!” I finally reached my limit and semen begun to fill my abdomen and Trip’s hands.

I was feeling tried after coming, my head feels dizzy.

“Aoba my hand is dirty, you know what to do right?” Trip let out a smirk.

I know what to do…. He made me do this a lot of times already. Whenever I ‘dirty’ Trip’s hand whether it was mine or his, he always made me lick it until nothings left. I slowly took out my tongue and slowly licked it.

I can feel Virus hitting my sensitive spot as I start to lick Trip’s hand.  

“Are you feeling it Aoba-san?” Virus prompts me onto his lap where I can feel that he’s deeper inside of me now. I was surprised by the sudden action and stop licking Trip’s hand.

“Oh well, I guess I just have to clean this by myself.” Trip sighed and wiped his hand with his shirt. He then let out his swelling dick and made his way inside of me.

It’s suffocating, it’s hard to move. My mind was filled with thoughts but when Virus and Trip begun to move together, all of them were blown away. My mind was filled with nothing but pain and pleasure mixed together. I actually don’t know how it ended but when I opened my eyes again, they were already gone. They’ve probably went to work now, after sex, they usually leave me to sleep and cuff me when they go out. But now, they don’t do that anymore. They just leave me here sleeping, I’ve already given up escaping this place a long time ago. That’s why they don’t tie me up anymore.

I slowly got up from the bed and begin to clean myself. They usually would leave me a box of tissue to remove all the cum that was on me. After I was cleaning, I hear a faint sound of the door being open.

I quickly covered myself with a blanket just in case the kid will enter. When the door was fully open, I see Welter and Hersha coming inside.

“I’m sorry, I tried knocking but you didn’t respond.” A voice apologized, it was the kid. It seems that he was left here by Virus and Trip so that I could take care of him. Well, they did give him as a present to me. But still…. I still can’t accept him. “Both lion and snakey here helped me to open the door, I tried opening it but I can’t reach the knob.”

“Umm… how did you know that I was here?” I asked him with my back turn against him. I can’t bear to look at him, I just can’t.

“Before Mr. Virus and Mr. Trip left, they told me that you were here.” The kid respond. “I’m very sorry if I made you angry yesterday, I tried to make you a card but I can’t write very well.”

I looked at him and see that he was very sincere, he was even looking down at the floor because he feels ashamed of what he did. Even though he didn’t do anything wrong.

“Wait, here.” I told him as I quickly browse to Trip’s closet and wore one of his shirts. Then I hurriedly went back to him.

“I…” before I could even start talking, he handed me a piece of paper.

“If you don’t mind, could you help me finish this?” He kindly asked and looked up to me. Now that I look at him more, he really looks cute. He has that chubby rosy cheeks that just matches his big deep blue eyes and also his cute navy blue hair that looks so fluffy.

I let out a small chuckle and patted his little head and said, “Of course I will.” I took the piece of paper and see what he had written, to be honest, his hand writing is very neat for a young kid.

In the paper he wrote:

“I’m sori for making you mad” with a sad face after it and I can also see a cute drawing of himself giving the card to me in stick figure. It was so cute.

“It looks pretty nice.” I complimented him.

His eyes sparkled with joy. “Really?!”

“Yes.” I smiled at him, wow I can’t believe that actually smiled. It’s been a while that I feel happy like this.

“But I’m not yet done! I’m going to color it and make it even more beautiful!” the kid enthusiastically said. Berta approached him with a box of crayons in his mouth. “Thank you Lion!” he then patted the large allmate on its head. The lion roared softly as a sign of satisfaction.

“Say, Re-n.” I hesitantly called him. “Are you not afraid?”

“Afraid of what?”

“You know, them?” I point out the two allmates as they were guarding the door.

“Why would I be? They’re very friendly.” The kid answered me as he starts to color.

“I see…” I guess I’m the only one here who sees those two so differently. “Umm… if you don’t mind me asking, but is your name really Ren? Or did Virus and Trip gave you that name?”

“It’s my own....” he then stopped coloring, his enthusiastic face has now become a frown. “It’s the only thing I have of my family…”

“You’re family?”

“The people in the orphanage said that they saw me outside their door with a piece of paper saying, ‘This child’s name is Ren’.”

“I’m sorry for asking…” shit! I shouldn’t have asked him. This is getting bad, I don’t know how to handle this kind of situation.

He begins to cry but tried to hold it back. “I… I was often bullied by the other kids because I look different to them, they told me that I didn’t belong there and that I should go back to where I belong but I….”

I hugged him tightly into my arms. “Don’t worry I will be here for you.” I tried to reassure him. I can feel that he hugged me back with his tiny arms as he cried.

“I was… I was happy that Mr. Virus and Mr. Trip took me away from that place… I finally feel like I belong…..” he continued on crying.

This boy is very brave, he withstand all of those hard times on his own. I know how hard it is to feel out of place, being alone and feeling left out. I was glad that I had Koujaku, Granny and Ren with me during those times. And now… I will do the same for this kid…. No for *Ren…. (He’s referring to the kid.)

-End of Chapter 2-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please bear with me, I really don't know how to write smut. If you guys have any tips please tell me ^^


	3. Vitri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'll post it in the actual story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry but i don't have a good brain to think of any original names but i want the names that i recently posted to have psychological impact on the characters so that they develop. (also i apologize for the different of POVs i planned to change the POV in 3rd person next chapter)
> 
> thank you for the kudos and support!

Chapter Summary: The first sign of ViTri being domesticated is upon us!

Chapter 3: “Vitri”

Few hours later, Virus and Trip came back home work. They both entered Trip’s room.

“Oh?” Virus noticed something and a smiled appeared on his face. “Trip, take a look at it.”

“What is it—“before Trip could finish what he was saying, he turned to the direction where Virus was pointing out, he smiled. “Now that’s something we haven’t seen in a while.”

“I know right?” Virus chuckled and begins to move towards the bed. “This thing is really getting interesting.” He sat down at the side of the bed. “Trip, if you don’t mind. Please take Ren-san to his room.”

“Fine, fine.” Trip agreed and carried the sleeping boy with his one arm and left the room.

“Aoba-san…” Virus called out as he brushed my face. I slowly blinked and opened my eyes. It appears that I have dozed off from watching Ren sleeping after he finished his drawing for me. “You’re really cute when your still half a sleep.” He smiled at me.

I was too sleepy to really see what was going on and I don’t care. I’m already used to it, because I know that whenever I am awake, they’ll do something horrible to me. That’s why I would always sleep after they do their things to me. But sometimes they feel impatient that they would purposely wake me up to entertain themselves with me. My eyes are slowly begun to fall again, I felt that Virus held me and….

_It’s kind of warm… where am I?_

I slowly opened my eyes and realized that I was inside the bathtub.

“Did you have a nice sleep Aoba?” Trip asked me. I looked up and saw that he was in front of me. It appears that we’re sharing a tub.

“Don’t forget about me too Aoba-san.” Virus added as he shifted his head at my side. He at my back. That’s means that I’m in the middle between the two of them, it was cramped. I tried to move to find a comfortable position but I realize something. When I raised my arm, I noticed that they are bound together.

“?!” I exclaimed.

“Don’t be surprised Aoba-san. When we went home, it appeared that you had fun with your new toy. So we thought that you might have forgotten about us.” Virus said, put on of his hand slowly to my chest and pulled me closer to himself.

“!” I stopped my voice from coming out.

“Don’t think badly of us Aoba, we’re only doing this to teach you a lesson.” Trip then prompt himself and touched my face.

 _I’m scared!_ That’s all what I’m thinking right now, _I’m scared! I’m scared! I want to run away from here!_ But I grit my teeth and stayed calm, running away from this situation won’t change anything, it’s been proven a long time ago but why do I still feel like this? _It’s weird_.

“Oh no, reaction at all?” Virus’ voice appeared to be disappointed. “But I still like that expression.” He then lifted up my hips.

“St…stop!” I yelped.

“That’s cute.” Trip commented and inserted his head in the gap between my tied arms. Trip then starts to touch my limp cock and begins to pump it.

“Hrk!....hurf…” I bit my lip.

I can feel the pleasure building up in my hips, they begin to tremble and I feel Virus’ fingers beginning to go inside of me.

“Oh, Aoba-san.” He calls out. He then pulled out his fingers from my ass. I can feel something leaking out.

  _Is it water? No, it’s different from that._

“It seems that last night’s fun was still left from inside you.” He added. He then returned his fingers from my ass and I can feel more stuff leaking out of me.

I can’t do anything by myself, Trip stills continue to pump me, not only that but it appears that he also starts to kiss my neck, licks it, he even occasionally bites them, it stings a little. Then I noticed that he bit my neck so hard that it bled.

“Sorry about that Aoba, I just got carried away….” Trip paused then strengthen his grip. “It’s because you’re so damn delicious.”

“Ark!...hah….Tri…p! I…” I grasped for air but still try to hold my voice down. What if Ren will hear us?

“Don’t hold down your voice Aoba.” Trip pushed his lips directly into mine. His kiss is so strong that his kisses are putting me in a daze, he moves his tongue around my mouth and twines his tongue to mine. When he finally remove his lips from mine, there was a small thin line of saliva. Trip licked it off from his lips with his tongue. “Let your voice out, that kid won’t hear us.”

“I’m still here Aoba-san.” Virus noted as puts his cock inside of me.

 _It’s hot! But it feels so good._ He’s so deep inside of me that when he starts to move, I can immediately feel the pleasure coming from behind. My hips naturally move on their own as they try to match up Virus’ pace.

“Ple…pleas…sto…..! Argh!....ha!....hahhh….” being penetrated from the back and being pumped in front was too much for me to handle, I came. White semen spurt out from my cock, some of it float at the water, it looked dirty but still Virus and Trip….

“Oh my, Aoba-san. Reached your limit already? We’ve just started you know.” Virus chuckled and starts to play with my hair as he thrusts himself to my most sensitive spot.

“Don’t hog Aoba’s attention too much!” Trip complained and lifted me.

“Don’t move so suddenly.” Virus sighed.

“Even though the water’s dirty, we’ll still continue to play. Ok, Aoba?” Trip added.

“No…no! Tri…” before I could even plead Trip entered his hot dick into my ass. It hurts a little bit but I’ve gotten used to it, no, they made me used to them penetrating me at the same time.

A few thrusts inside me, feels like a tidal wave of pleasure. Not only did they penetrated me but they also play with my hair and my cock. All of my emotions and thoughts are a mess, _I don’t know what to feel and think right now. Should I just give up? I’m so tired, I was to sleep._

“Aoba!”

“Aoba-san!”

Both of them called out my name as they were about to come. I can feel my insides being filled by some fluid. Then they finally let go of me.

“Don’t fall asleep on the tub Aoba, it’s pretty dangerous.” Trip said as he caught he went I started to collapse in the tub.

“Let’s get him out of the tub, the water’s dirty. Come Aoba-san, we’ll clean you in the showers.” Virus added as he held my hand.

I was so tired that I don’t really remember what they did to me. Sure I feel the sponge and hot water on my body but after that…. I fell asleep.

\---

(This is not Aoba’s POV)

“Phew! That was fun!” Trip stretched his arms as he leaves the bathroom.

“Don’t be so loud, you’ll wake Aoba-san up.” Virus scolded as he brushed his fingers along Aoba’s sleeping face.

“Well if you don’t want him to wake up, why not get off the bed?” he suggested.

“Heh…Feeling jealous?”

“Not really, after all….”

“… that’s right.”

“There will be another surprise waiting for him.” They said in unison.

They then went outside their room and saw Ren in the living room with Berta and Hersha.

“Ah! Mr. Virus! Mr. Trip!” Ren noticed the two blondes heading his way. “Look, look! I made this with the help of Aoba-san, Lion and Snakey!” he then showed his drawing to them.

Virus took it and took a look at it, Trip went closer to Virus to see the drawing as well.

“It’s nice.” Virus smiled.

“That’s right, it’s very ‘you’”. Trip added as Virus returned the drawing to the child. “And did the two of you helped?” the two allmates, Berta roared softly and Hersha hissed. “Good job.”

“Really?!” the child exclaimed.  

“Yes.” Virus confirmed and took Ren into his arms. “But you do know that they have names right?”

“Yes, but I liked calling them with their nicknames. It seems that they are happy about it.” The kid responded.

“Are you guys happy with the names Ren gave you?” Trip asked, then both Hersha and Berta hissed and roared. “I guess they did.”

“Listen Ren-san, allmates can help you with many thing. They don’t just give you company but they can also be used in communications and games.” Virus explained.

“Wow that’s amazing!” Ren threw his hand up as a sign of being amazed.

“I know right?” Trip patted his head. “So Ren, do you want to have one?”

“Can I?!” the kid was obviously overjoyed and excited.

“Of course you can.” Virus answered. “But once we bought it, make sure to let Aoba-san see it, ok?”

“Yes!”

\---

A few minutes later, after going to the one of allmate shops. Virus, Trip and Ren went back to their place and opened up the box.

“Do you like the allmate we chose for you Ren-san?” Virus asked.

“Yes, very much!” Ren replied with much enthusiasm.

“Glad you liked it, it’s custom made you know.” Trip added.

“Custom made?” the kid wondered.

“You know, it was made just for you.” Trip answered and opened up the box. He then took out the new allmate, turned it on and gave it to Ren.

“Wahh! It’s so fluffy!” Ren immediately hugged it with all his might.

“Be careful with it ok? Virus warned.

“Yes!”

“So, should we show it to Aoba-san now?” Virus suggested.

“Not yet. I want to name it first before showing it to Aoba-san.” The kid protested.

“I see, then why not call it mini-Ren? You know since the allmate looks a bit like you.” Trip jokingly suggested.

“I’m not an allmate!”the kid pouted.

“of course you’re not.” Trip laughed it off.

“and besides I don’t look anything like an allmate.” Ren added. “I think I thought of a name for it already.”

“what is it?” the two blondes asked in unison.

“Vitri.” The kid answered.

“Vit-what?” the two wondered.

“Vitri! I mean I took some of your names and mixed it together. But it sound cool doesn’t it?!” Ren then plays with the paws of his new allmate.

“Umm… if you don’t mind us asking Ren-san, why would you call your allmate like that?” Virus asked.

“Well, since you said earlier that allmates are there to help people. When I look at it, it just reminds me of Mr. Virus and Mr. Trip helping me in the time that I need help. Not only that but they’ll also keep people company right? Well it also reminds me of you two, I hope that you’re not mad at me name my allmate after you two.” Ren reasoned out.

Virus paused.

“Of course we don’t mind.” Trip smiled at him as he pinched his cute little cheeks.

“Really?!”

“We don’t mind, right, Virus?”

Virus blinked a few times and let out a smile, it was different from his usual cold smile. This time it seems that he really meant it when he smiled, it was as if a soft smile. “Of course I don’t mind.”

Then the three of them head to where Aoba was.

\---

(Aoba’s POV)

“Aoba-san! Aoba-san!” I hear a voice calling out to me. It was Virus nor it wasn’t Trip, I’m sure of it since the voice sounds younger and more energetic than those two. I slowly opened my eyes and say Ren at my side trying to wake me up.

“Argh…. Give me five more minutes.” I stared at him and patted his head softly.

“Aoba-san! I have a great news for you!” Ren begins to shake me.

“Can it wait a little longer?” I murmured.

“But Aoba-san, Virus and Trip told me that you would love my surprise.” Ren’s energetic voice turned into a sad voice.

 _Oh man, he’s going to cry. I don’t want him to be sad._ So I shook my head to wake myself and sat up. “What is the surprise?” I asked him

“here!” Ren presented me with something. When I looked at it, I was in utter shock. _Are they fucking kidding me?! First is Ren and now this?!_ I don’t know what to feel right now, should I feel sad? Should I cry? Should I be angry? I mean what am I suppose to feel when Ren (the kid) presents me an allmate that looks exactly my old allmate Ren! The only different was the color, Ren’s allmate had the same color as Virus’ and Trip’s allmate. I hesitantly grab hold Ren’s shoulder and said, “If you don’t mind… please… leave for a while…and bring your dog with you……”

“But Aob—“

“Please just go!” I shouted. _Oh crap, I really mess this one up._

“O..ok…” Ren, who was surprised with my sudden reaction, held his tears back and immediately run outside with his allmate. It wasn’t his fault, it’s those two who keeps on screwing me over with surprises like this. I immediately stood up and stomped my way to them.

“Wasn’t that a bit rude Aoba-san?” Virus chuckled.

“That’s right, the kid only wanted to show you his new allmate and you….”

I punched Trip.

“I didn’t know that you still have it in you Aoba.” Trip commented as he spit out some blood from his mouth.

“How dare you! Ren doesn’t have to do with any of this! Why would you even---“

I immediately felt Trip gripped both of my arms with one hand and slammed me in the wall. “Don’t misunderstand us Aoba.”

“But don’t forget that you belong to us.” Virus lifted up my chin. “So whatever you own, we own it also.” Virus’ tone changed into something that is even colder that before.

I took a huge gulped and pray for something else to happened.

-End of Chapter 3-

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i should have just ended it with them being fluffy-fluffy rather than this T^T  
> so did my smut writing improved? :D


	4. As you command

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba gives up ( ≧Д≦)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the kudos! （‐＾▽＾‐）

Chapter 4: “As you command”

Ren was sitting at the corner of the living room crying, his new allmate looked at him and whimpered.

“Get away from me!” Ren pushed Vitri away from him while crying, Ren probably feels guilty about doing it since Virus and Trip gave it to him as a present. The allmate let out a small cry when it was pushed. “I’m sorry.” Ren stood up and picked up Vitri with his little arms and hugged it. Then, Vitri licked Ren’s nose as a sign of thanks. “Hehe, that tickles!” Ren laughed.

“Ren-san.” Virus calls him out.

“Mr. Virus!” Ren quickly wiped his tears to look tough.

“Are you alright?”

“Yes!”

“That’s good.” Virus smiled as he patted Ren’s head. “I apologize what Aoba-san did to you earlier. He tends to be like that if you suddenly wake him up.”

“Really? If that’s the case, I’m really sorry for waking him up so suddenly. I was just so excited that I forgot to be considerate.” Ren apologized.

“Don’t worry about that. Actually since you’re here, why won’t we go out and talk about Aoba-san? You want to know more about him right?” Virus asked.

“Yes! I really want to see Aoba-san happy!” Ren happily answered. “But…. Where’s Mr. Trip?

“Ohhh…. About that…you see Trip is still busy.” Virus reasoned out. Actually Trip was in his room with Aoba.

“Nghn!....hck!....Plea..please….” Aoba begged as he was being pinned down by Welter.

“Heh…. Beg as much as you want Aoba but don’t forget that you punched me earlier.” Trip then violently pulled Aoba’s hair. “you will have to pay for it ten more times.”

“Ark…It…hurts!” Aoba shouted.

“You won’t get off easily.” Trip harshly let’s go of Aoba’s hair chocked him. “I’ll make sure that you won’t be able to more for days.”

“!” Aoba exclaimed as he lay there powerless and accept the punishment that Trip will cast upon him.

\---

Virus and Ren were at the park. As they were walking around, Ren noticed a small ice cream cart at the side of the fountain.

“Nee, Mr. Virus could we buy some ice cream?” he asked as he tugged Virus’ sleeve.

“I’m sorry Ren-san but eating too much sweets can be bad for your teeth and tummy.” Virus crouched down and petted his hair.

“But, Mr. Trip always buys me ice cream whenever we hang out.” The child now begins to sniff as if he was getting ready to cry.

“Fine, fine. We’ll buy ice cream but only that! No more sweets after this, ok?” Virus give in as he sighed.

“Yehey!” Ren cheered and run towards the ice cream cart.

After buying the ice cream, they both sat down at a bench near buy. Ren was busy eating his ice cream so Virus took Vitri into his lap as it falls asleep.

“Say Ren-san, I have one question for you.” Virus blurted out.

“Whas (what)…. Ish(is)…. It… Mistuh (mister) Vir…us?” the kid asked while eating.

“First of all don’t speak while your mouth is full, you’re just like Trip.” Virus scolded Ren and wiped of Ren’s soiled face with his handkerchief. “And secondly, do you hate Aoba-san?”

“Why would I hate him?” the kid pouted and stopped eating. “I like Aoba-san! I don’t know why but somehow whenever I’m with him, I feel loved.”

“We feel the same way too, but I don’t think Aoba-san feels the same.” Virus sighed and begins to pet Vitri’s fur.

“Why is that?” Ren wondered.

“Don’t tell this to anyone ok? Not even Aoba-san, do you promise?”

“yes! My lips are sealed!”

“Good kid, you see Aoba-san is going through a lot lately.”

“Like what?”

“You know that we didn’t really live here before right? We used to live in Japan and then something happened that caused us to move here. It was a so sudden that Aoba-san wasn’t able to grasp the situation so easily and is having a hard time adjusting to this new place.”

“Is that the reason why he won’t go outside the house?”

“Yes, but… he also does it on purpose….”

“Why?”

“That’s because he blames us for everything that had ever happened to him until now, he thinks that we did it on purpose since we weren’t able to save his family and friends but you know that we only did it for his own good, right?”

“Yes! I know that Mr. Virus and Mr. Trip are good people! That’s why you even picked me up from the orphanage. ”

Virus let out a small chuckle, “You know Aoba-san used to have an allmate like yours.”

“Woah! Really?”

“Yes and his name coincidently enough was Ren too.”

“What?! Does that mean that Aoba-san is being nice to me because he thinks I’m his allmate?”

“Don’t get me wrong, Aoba-san and his allmate were very close, they were inseparable. And he **loved** it very much. That’s why, Ren-san, it’s your job to make Aoba-san feel comfortable, to let him know that everything will be alright. After all we’re a family right?”

“Yes! I will do it!” Ren stood up, picked up Vitri and immediately run towards the house.

Virus laughed as he saw how enthusiastic Ren was.

“ _Children are very easy to deceive aren’t they?_ ”

\---

“ugh…nn…” Aoba slowly opened his eyes. He tries to get up but he feels stinging sensations whenever he moves his body. “ _Crap… Trip really did a number on me. I can’t even move a muscle.”_ He though as he decides to go back lying down on the bed. “ _My body really hurts, I’ll just sleep to ease the pain.”_ Aoba’s eyes slowly closes, when he closed his eyes, he remembers the Ren’s face when he shouted at him. “ _Ren….. I wasn’t able to apologize to him. Even though he’s just a young child he can easily understand what’s happening…… I’m afraid for him…..”_

Just as Aoba completely falls asleep, Trip went out to the bathroom. It seems that he had just finished taking a bath and was wiping himself. He stared at Aoba’s tired figure in his bed and smiled, “ I seriously wanted to see more of your crying face Aoba, but if I’ll do that then, Virus won’t have anything fun left to do with you.” He whispered and headed to his closet to change.

When he was done with grooming himself, Trip went out of his room and saw Ren sleeping at the side of his doorstep.

“What the hell is this kid doing here?” he wondered and picked up Ren. Ren’s allmate was beside him and was alarmed when his master was suddenly being carried by Trip. “Why is he here?” Trip asked the allmate.

Vitri barked in response.

“I see, this kid’s very strange isn’t he? Oh well, the more enthusiastic he is to please Aoba, then I guess it’s easier for us to mold him like us.” Trip sighed and carried the kid to his bedroom. (A/N: I can’t seem to write this properly but Trip is going to bring Ren to Ren’s bedroom.)

\---

“Aoba-san are you awake?” Virus slowly touches Aoba.

He opened his eyes and blinked a few times. And sat up right.

“You don’t look so good.” Virus commented as he carefully looks at the whole body of Aoba. “I told him not to overdo it.” Virus was displeased on how Aoba looked, he had bruises and *marks (kiss, bite, hand, etc) around his body after Trip finished playing with him. He then head out to a small cabinet near the bed and took out something, it looks like a cream. “It really saddens me to see Aoba-san’s beautiful skin being damaged but then it’s your fault you know. If you have known where your place is, this wouldn’t have happened. I thought that we have already taught you about that…..” he paused and hands over the cream to Aoba. “I guess we just have to reeducate you-“

“I’ll do anything!” Aoba shouted out of the blue. “Pl…plea..please….”

It actually surprise Virus, he took a second to realize what was going on. A small smile formed in his lips. “I see… so I guess we should head to my room then. You know what you’ll do now, right Aoba-san?”

Aoba obediently nods.

“Come now, I’ll treat your injuries once we’re done.” Virus takes out his coat and puts it over Aoba. Then they head out towards his room.

“ _I haven’t told Ren my apology yet, but I’ll do what ever it takes to protect him from these two.”_ Aoba thought as they walk towards Virus’ room. He couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable, he knows that he just told Virus that he’ll do anything to please him, but still…. He can still a small resistance in him. If he’ll disobey them now, he’s not the only one that gets trouble here, Ren will be in trouble too! Not only that but… Aoba remembers Trip telling him that they were planning to train Ren to be like them.

That thought sends shivers to Aoba’s spine, no he doesn’t want Ren to be like them. “ _Those two are monsters who finds joy and entertainment in the misery of others. If Ren will be like them…. Then I don’t know what would happened to me_.” After all Ren has now grown into him as a sweet loveble child.

Ren is now the only reason how and why Aoba would endure Virus and Trip’s treatment. He is now the reason why Aoba could feel and think like a normal person again, maybe Virus and Trip did this in purpose so that they could get the most fun out of it.

Aoba brushed off all of these thoughts as they arrived to Virus’ room.

“Now then Aoba-san, let’s start shall we?”

“Yes.”

-End of Chapter 4-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update but i hope you guys liked it （‐＾▽＾‐）


	5. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aoba and ren had a promise to each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was going for a different thing in this chapter but it ended up with another thing XD hope you guys will like this!  
> thank you for the comments and kudos! ^^

Chapter 5: “Promise”

“Ah…agh…” Aoba weakly moaned as he feels Virus pulling himself out inside of him.

“Hah… Aoba-san, you’re so responsive today. I’m glad that you still remember what we taught.” Virus brushed Aoba’s bangs to the side and kisses his forehead lightly. “It’s a bit late now, so why don’t we sleep now?” Virus prompt Aoba closer to himself and hug him.

“ _I’m so tired…. I don’t want to be used like this, but if I won’t then I know that they’ll do something to Ren.”_ Aoba thought as he slowly find a comfortable place around Virus’ arms. _“I’m used to this already and yet… why do I still feel some resistance from me?”_

_Is it because of Ren?_

\---

“Aoba-san, are you awake?” Virus slowly caresses Aoba’s cheeks.

“H…huh?...” Aoba blinked a few times.

“Glad, that you slept well. But it’s time for me to go. Fufu, it’s nice that you slept well Aoba-san but Trip and I still need to go to work.”

Since Aoba had stopped resisting the two of them. Both Virus and Trip decided that it was okay to stop tying him up whenever they go out.

“So try to behave yourself, ok?” Virus fixes his blazer. “I’ll be going now.”

Aoba didn’t respond to him instead he just went back to sleep.

\---

“Eat everything on your plate, got it?” Trip pointed out.

“Yes!” Ren eagerly replied and quickly ate everything in his plate. “Finish!”

“You know what to do after eating right?”

“Yes! Clean up the plate and I can play afterwards.” He then quickly took his plate to the sink and cleaned it himself.

“ _that kid sure is energetic.”_ Trip was observing Ren when he noticed Virus was in the dining room. Virus took a seat at the opposite side of Trip.

“Good Morning Mr. Virus!” Ren greeted.

“Good morning Ren-san.” Virus greeted back.

“Morning Virus” Trip greeted. “How was your night?”

“Great as usual. “ Virus answered as he takes a cup of coffee.

“Say, Mr. Virus. Aren’t you going to eat breakfast?”

“Don’t even bother kid, he barely eats anything.” Trip retorted.

“Funny.” Virus snared at Trip and drink the whole cup of coffee with one gulp.

“umm…. I don’t mean to be rude. But will Aoba-san eat breakfast with us?” Ren approached the two blonds on table.

“Huh?....” the two of them looked at each other for a while.

“Aoba-san?”

“Aoba?”

“Yeah! When will he eat with us? I’m sure that he’s hungry, since I haven’t seen him during dinner time.”

“Ren-san, do you remember the talk we had yesterday?”

“Yes!”

“it’s still part of it.”

“you mean, Aoba-san would refuse to eat with us because he’s still mad at you?”

“That’s right.” Virus nodded. “Although, do sure miss his cooking.”

“Woah! Can Aoba-san cook?”

“Yes he can, he even used to cook food for us back in Japan. Right Trip?”

“Yeah, the last time he cooked for us was during this Valentine’s day right?” Trip clarified. “That was one of the most memorable time we had with Aoba.”

“Really?! Oh boy, I really do wish that I could taste his cooking.”

“I feel the same way Ren-san.” Virus pats Ren’s head. “why don’t you try talking to Aoba-san about it? I’m sure Ren-san could do it.”

“I’ll try my best!” Ren replied.

“That’s a good boy.” Virus stood up. “We’ll be going now. Take care okay?”

“Bye-bye.” Trip added and the two blonds headed to the door and left.

“Bye! Have a nice day!” Ren waved his hand.

\---

“Argh…” Aoba groaned as he slowly gets up. “ _my body still hurts, damn it. At least Virus left me some medications for it._ ”

“Aoba-san!” a familiar voice appeared.

“ _oh crap! It’s Ren. What should I do? Should I talk to him? I still haven’t apologized to him when I lashed out at him last time. Will he forgive me?”_ Aoba immediately headed out to the door. “Please don’t go inside!”

“Huh? Are you alright Aoba-san?”

“Please don’t enter yet….” Aoba pleaded as he put his weight on the door. “I’m sorry….”

“Aoba-san?”

“I’m sorry, please forgive me Ren.” Aoba feels guilty as he hears the kid banging the door repeatedly. “But I don’t feel well today.”

“I see…I hope that you’ll get well soon.” Ren understood the situation and tries to leave.

“Stop!”

“Before you leave, please don’t think that I don’t like you, Ren. I’m really sorry for shouting at you last time. I feel really bad about it, I hope that you can forgive me.”

There was a small silence in the room.

“ _did Ren left already? Argh! I’m so stupid. I really screw this up, huh?”_

“It’s alright Aoba-san.”

“Huh?”

“Mr. Virus and Mr. Trip told me about your situation. They told me that you had an allmate that looked like mine in the past, that’s why when you were surprised when you saw Vitri for the first time.”

“Vitri?”

“Yeah, that’s the name of my allmate.” Ren answered as he played with the fluffiness of his dog. “Do you want to see him?”

“ _I can’t go out now, what if Ren will see these bruises on my body? I’m sure that he’ll ask questions about it._ ” Aoba wondered as he pounded his head on the door. ”…..Maybe later….”

“Really?! Is it a promise?”

“Yeah….”

“You hear that Vitri, Aoba-san’s going to play with us!” Ren lets out an obvious tone of excitement. Even his allmate seems happy as it barks loudly. “I’ll see you then Aoba-san!”

“Ye..yeah… See you later.”

“Wait! I forgot something.”

“What is it?”

“Umm… well I noticed that you weren’t eating with us.” He paused. “so I was wondering if it would be okay for you to eat with us later.”

When Aoba heard this, he felt a small sting in his heart. He knows that the kid means no harm, but it pains him to see Ren being used by those two as a toy to make things interesting in their house.

“I… I don’t know if I can….” Aoba mumbled.

“Huh? What did you say Aoba-san?”

“ _shit! I don’t want to see him cry again but I have to refuse, I don’t want to eat. Especially alongside with those two, I’m sure that they’ll do something different._ ” Aoba contemplated. “I would love to Ren, but I told you earlier that I wasn’t feeling well. I’m sorry maybe next time.”

“Aww….” Ren’s happy voice changed into a disappointed tone.

“I’m really sorry.”

“No it’s okay! I hope that Aoba-san would get well soon! So that we could eat together.”

“ _please don’t make me feel more guilty than I already am._ ” Aoba clenched his fist tightly. “ _why are you so devoted in making me happy? Did Virus and Trip told you to do this? Is this a part of their plan on making him like them? I thought we had an agreement on this.”_

“I don’t want to bother you anymore Aoba-san so I’ll be going now.”

“Wait a minute Ren. Before you leave please answer this question.”

“What is it?”

“why do you like me? I don’t want to be rude or anything but wasn’t I rude to you before? Why could you easily forgive someone like me?”

“that’s because…. Aoba-san is a kind person. I can’t explain it but when I first saw you, I instantly knew that you’re the type of person that would be kind to everyone no matter who you are. That’s why whenever I’m around you, I could feel a soft and warm feeling from you.” Ren explained. “

“I’m not that kind you know….”

“Yes you are! you’re only saying that because you feel guilty, right?”

Aoba was surprised on what Ren told him, not only that the kid was kind and easy going but he’s also smart and forgiving, with this in mind, Aoba feels happy. He let out a small giggle, “I guess you’re right. You’re a very smart kid, you know that right? I want to take back what I said earlier, if you don’t mind, would you tell me more about yourself and how you named your allmate?”

“Sure!” Aoba can hear that Ren was very happy when he said those words. Ren starts to tell Aoba more about himself, how his life was in the orphanage, how he met Virus and Trip and how he named his allmate after those two blonds. Aoba couldn’t help but smile when Ren was sharing his stories, he can really feel the eagerness and joy of Ren. He couldn’t even feel that they were separated by a wall, it was as if Ren was beside him, it made Aoba feel at ease. They didn’t even notice how the time moved it was as if they have a world of their own and because of Ren’s happy energetic self, Aoba couldn’t help but feel happy as well, he even told Ren about his life in Midorijima, well only the part before he infiltrated Oval Tower and failed….

“And I….” Aoba paused, his once happy self-became sad. Tears fall from his eyes, even though Ren couldn’t see Aoba, he feels that something’s wrong.

“Aoba-san, are you alright? If you don’t want to continue your story it’s okay.”

“No, it’s fine. I was just remembering how my old life in Midorijima was. I really miss everyone. Especially Granny and Ren.”

“Then how about going back there? I’m sure your family and friends would be happy to see you too Aoba-san!”

“It’s not that easy Ren, I can’t go back to that place anymore.” Aoba tries to cheer himself up so that Ren wouldn’t be worried about him. “Even though I can’t go back to that place anymore, at least in my mind I can still see them. So don’t worry about it.”

“…”

“Really! Don’t worry about me, you’re here now right? Whenever I’m with you, I feel like I’m back to my old self again.”

“…. Are you just saying that so that I won’t be sad?”

“No, I’m not! It’s really true! I really do wish that we can hang out more.”

“I feel the same way Aoba-san!”

Aoba lets out a laugh.

“Oh my, it’s been a while since we hear Aoba-san laughing again.”

“ _that voice, it’s…_ ”

“Ren-san why don’t you go and play outside for while? Trip and I have some important things to talk to Aoba-san.” Virus said.

“But I...” Ren wanted to reason out with Virus but when he stared at his eyes, he can see that Virus was serious. So he took his allmate with him and left.

“What an obedient kid.” Trip commented and opens the door.

“What are you two doing here?!” Aoba exclaimed.

“What do you mean? We live here of course. Or is it because of the kid that you actually try to pretend to forget about us.” Trip answered as he grabbed Aoba’s wrist with one hand.

“Argh!” Aoba felt a sharp pain when he was held so suddenly.

“We were bored at work so we decided to go home early, since we know that you surely miss us.” Virus added as he plays with Aoba’s hair. “but it seems that it wasn’t the case, Aoba-san we’re having doubts on keeping Ren-san here. We think that you’re spending more time with us more than us.”

“That’s not true! I was just trying to apologize for what I did to him earlier. I didn’t even left this room.” Aoba protested.

“Are you sure?” Virus asked.

Those two then looked at Aoba’s eyes, Aoba felt a strong urge to run away. Those two have icy cold eyes that could make anyone freeze in fear in an instant. Aoba was starting to shake, “Ye..yes… I’m not lying to you!”

When they see how Aoba was shaking, they let out a small chuckle.

“Of course we won’t try out Ren-san, he’s out present to you right?”

“That’s right. If we’ll do that then Aoba would hate us…well…. hate us ‘more’, right? And besides that kid has a potential to be like us don’t you think.”

Upon hearing this, Aoba’s heart shuttered into pieces. “I thought we had a deal Virus!”

“Of course I won’t forget about it Aoba-san but…” Virus cups Aoba’s face with one of his hands and said, “You need to keep your end of the bargain as well.”

“So why don’t you relieve us from our stress, Aoba?” Trip suggested and finally let’s go of him.

Aoba, who was on the ground felt defeated. No matter how much he tries to fight those two, there’s no way for him to win, he can’t even protect Ren from their influence. He’s scared, he doesn’t know what he will do anymore.

“We’re waiting” the two blurted out in unison.

Aoba clenched his fists, slowly stood up and when to the bed.

“Pl..please be…gentle….” He grit his teeth when he said this but he has no choice. If he can’t satisfy these two, then he’ll lose the end of the bargain. He needs to endure this, for Ren.

“Now, that’s a good boy.” Virus happily said as he and Trip prompt themselves on top of Aoba.

“We’ll make sure to satisfy you Aoba.” Trip added.

-End of Chapter 5-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the very late update but i think i can only update this fic for once a week.


	6. Like a family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the second sign of Virus and Trip being domesticated is upon us!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all the kudos ad comments!  
> side note: i deleted some of the tags and changed it, since someone told me that I should use the AO3 tags like tumblr.

Chapter 6: “Like a Family”

“Come on Aoba~ what’s taking you so long?” Trip complained as he clung to Aoba.

“Trip, don’t bother Aoba-san while he’s cooking. He might get hurt.” Virus scolded Trip with a roll of newspaper. “But, I like this kind of setting. It’s like we’re a family. Isn’t it?”

“That’s right, we’re like the dads, Aoba’s the sexy housewife and the kid is the kid.” Trip added.

“ _Disgusting! I never thought of this as a house play it’s more like torture._ ” Aoba thought, he kept his lip shut as he continues to cook.

It’s been like this for a while now, both Virus and Trip would usually wake up and force Aoba to cook for them. The poor boy didn’t know why those two would even let him do this, it’s maybe because they can get the most fun of it. There was one time Aoba asked why they let him do this, the two simply replied, “ _it’s because the kid wanted to eat with you._ ”

“ _this again._ ” Aoba grit his teeth. “ _Why would they always use Ren for something like this? But then again this is better than last time, right?”_

_Last time…. A few months before. It was Valentine’s Day, Virus and Trip forced, well it wasn’t like they forced Aoba to cook for them but they simply just told him that they want to eat chocolates made by him on that day. And of course, out of fear Aoba didn’t resist nor try to protest from this crazy idea and just did what he was told._

\---

It was his first time to be outside of their room. Well, he didn’t particularly cared about it. For him they all look exactly the same.

When they reached the kitchen,

“We’ll be waiting Aoba-san.” Virus said with chuckle.

“!” Aoba couldn’t help but flinch when he feels something was being placed at him from behind.

“Look Aaaaooobbaaaa.” Trip blurted out as he placed a heart-shaped apron at Aoba’s body. “I knew that it would suit you well.”

The poor boy started to shake, he was afraid. Of course who wouldn’t be? Those two blonds have been playing with his mind, body and heart for almost a year now. Even so, he is still not used to it, Aoba really thought that by now, he would have become a doll but it seems it wasn’t the case. He’s not that easy to be broken and he feels proud about it though afraid that maybe one of these days, it would be taken away from him as well.

“Trip, don’t cling too much. If you do, Aoba-san won’t be able to make us chocolates, right?” Virus’ cold icy eyes shifted to Aoba. When their eyes met, Aoba exactly knows what he’ll do.

He quickly took out the tools that was needed and started to the stove. It took a few minutes before he could melt all the chocolate that was provided for him.

The two blonds were staring at him at a distance, looking at his every move, it was as if they were observing him, to see if he’ll try to do something funny like putting poison on the chocolate or trying to escape but of course, that won’t happened. They were just trying to see if Aoba still have the guts to disobey them.

“What’s taking so long?” Trip got impatient and approached him. “Don’t tell me, that you’re trying to stall time.” He, then slowly shifts his hands under the apron Aoba’s wearing.

“No…no….I’m not…” Aoba’s breath shortens, he can feel Trip’s hand playing with his now half-hard dick. “Pl…please….I…I.. can’t continue like this….”. Aoba wobbles from the pleasure he gets and accidentally pours the melted chocolate off the stove. “Ouch!” it appears that his hand got some melted chocolate on it.

“Fufufu, Aoba-san is so cute.” Virus commented, takes Aoba’s burnt hand and licks off the chocolate.

“Don’t hog him all at your own!” Trip protested as he takes a small portion of the melted chocolate and place it on one of Aoba’s nipples and licked it.

It must have hurt, knowing that the chocolate was just melted. But Aoba didn’t complained, he knew that something like this would have happened. So instead of resisting them, he just submitted himself and let them do whatever they want to him that was already a daily routine for him.

“Aoba-san, it seems that you’re really feeling it. Is there something you want us to do?” Virus chuckled when he saw Aoba panting heaving, his face red and shaking from the pleasure that he had taken from the two’s teasing.

“Mo..more….” Aoba moaned.

“Where?” the two asked in unison.

Out of embarrassment and humiliation, Aoba didn’t respond. Instead, he just took a scoop off the melted chocolate and placed it all over his body. The mild burn feeling he gets from the chocolate now slowly turns into breath taking pleasure as each one is being slowly licked by Virus and Trip.

Their wet hot saliva travels across Aoba’s body as they lick off all the chocolates that Aoba smeared on his body, it was such an amazing feeling that Aoba was put into such a haze.

But this really confuses him, there are times when Virus and Trip would usually be rough on him or even sometimes push him over the edge but there are also times when they are gentle and slow with him. He couldn’t figure why they would do that to him. Is it also part of their plan to break him or is it out of their volition? This is truly one of the puzzles that confuses him, but he likes this feeling. The way they take their time slowly, occasionally kissing and teasing him. It was as if they really treasure him, it makes him feel special and more than anything, it makes him feel spoiled by them. Sure the feeling of humiliation and embarrassment is there but who is he to deny such amazing feeling he get from those two? Aoba couldn’t help but let his voice out, it was a nice feeling that those two didn’t use their allmate to tease or prepare him. It was just the three of them, making love like normal and decent human beings.

When they were done, Aoba’s senses return and realized how much of himself changed, he could easily be turned on with a single touch of their fingers and he really hated himself for it. He then realized that it was what those two wanted, by holding him normally, it would make him feel secure and safe, it makes him realize that it’s okay to be stuck in a place like this with them and with that thought in mind, Aoba’s small tinge of freewill slowly fades.

\---

He was snapped back to reality when he heard Ren’s footsteps.

“Wwwahhhh!” Ren’s eyes widen as he saw the food placed in the table. “Good Morning!”

“Good Morning, Ren-san.” Virus greeted.

“Morning, kid.” Trip greeted as well. Then the two blonds looked at Aoba.

“Go…good Morning, Ren.” Aoba forced a small smile on his face.

“You’re done cooking right?” Trip shifted his head on Aoba.

“Ye..yes..” he nervously answered.

“Great! Why not join us Aoba-san?” Virus happily suggested.

“That’s a great idea Mr. Virus!” Ren added.

“ _Great, first those two told me to cook them a meal and go back to their room once I’m done cooking and now they want me to join them? It's a good thing that they gave me a shirt to wear."_  Aoba was hesitant at first but when he looked at Ren, he saw that the kid was really happy to eat with him. “Fi..fine…” Aoba agreed.

“Yehey!” Ren leaped for joy.

“Don’t make such a fuss, Ren-san. Hurry up and eat your breakfast, or else you would go hungry.” Virus pointed out.

“Yes!” Ren replied and starts to eat. The three only stared at the little boy, they were seated in front of him which made him wonder, “Why aren’t you eating?”

“Oh, don’t mind us. I’m actually done eating.” Virus said as he take a sip from his coffee.

“You say that but you just ate a loaf of bread.” Trip retorted as starts to eat.

“Well, I only need to take the necessary nutrients for my body.”

“You say that but you’re thinner than me.”

“Shut up.”

“Whatever.” Trip resumes from eating.

“How about you Aoba-san?” Ren asked.

“Ahh, I’m fine…. I’ll just…” Aoba wanted to tell him that he doesn’t feel like eating but he doesn’t want the kid to be disappointed at him.

“What’s wrong Aoba-san? Can’t eat without someone feeding you?” Virus smirked.

Aoba could feel the hidden intention from his words, so he quickly took whatever food he can reach and shoved it into his mouth. “It’s fine! I can eat by myself.”

“Oh my, it seems that Aoba-san is really hungry. If that’s the case, then I guess I should join you.” Virus added and takes an omelet and some salad to his plate and starts eating.

It was a rare sight, all of them are eating peacefully with no dubious intention or anything. It was like they were happy a normal breakfast like a family. And with that thought, Ren couldn’t help but smile.

“What’s wrong Ren-san?” Virus asked.

“It nothing, Mr. Virus!” Ren shook his head and resumes from eating again. “It’s just that I feel like I’m really part of this family.”

“Family?” Aoba whispered. When he saw how happy Ren was, a small smile also appeared on his face.

“What are you saying kid?” Trip wondered.

“Ahh, it’s nothing Mr. Trip. Sorry for saying something irrelevant.” Ren apologized and lowered his head.

“It’s not what I mean.” Trip replied.

“Huh?”

“Why are you even saying something like that?” Trip repeated.

“Aren’t you already a part of our family?” the two blonds said in unison.

When Ren heard this, tears start to fall from his eyes. It was the first time in his whole life that he ever felt a part of something as close as a family. He was really grateful for the two blonds adopting him and for meeting Aoba. If only it was the same for Aoba, sure, at first he was happy that Virus and Trip didn't do something bad or humiliating to Ren but soon enough he realize that this might be a part of their plan as well, when they said ‘ _already a part of their family’_ , a sheer horror travels through his spine, it was an inescapable fate .He could only hope that the kid won't be hurt once he knows of their true intention.

“Seriously, don’t ever say something like that again Ren-san. Okay?”

“Yes!”

\--- 

When they were done eating, Virus and Trip already left, leaving Aoba under the care of their allmates. After cleaning the dishes, Aoba and Ren sat at the living room.

“Say, Aoba-san.” Ren called out.

“What is it?” Aoba asked as he petted Ren’s allmate. At first he was hesitant, rather he was afraid. Seeing an allmate that looked exactly like his really hurts him but as time goes by he was able to accept it and realizes that his allmate is already long gone.

“Do you want to go to my room?”

“Huh?”

“There’s something I want to show you. Let’s go!” Ren stands up and pulls Aoba’s hand with all his might.

“I’m not sure if we…..” Aoba was not sure if he can go there, though in his mind he really wants to. He was told or rather commanded that after breakfast, he needs to go back to one of the two’s room, being in the living room now was already disobedience and he sure knows that he’ll get punish for it later.

“Come on! It’ll only be for a while!” Ren pleaded.

“Umm...”this time, he stares at the Berta and Hersha, will they let him go or not?

Both of them were on their sleeping mode, well at least that’s how it looks. But because of the loudness of Ren, the two slowly raised their heads and looked at Aoba. After that they just returned to sleeping.

 “ _Phew!_ ” Aoba let out a sigh of relief. “Alright then, just promise me that you won’t make such a fuss okay?”

“Yes!” Ren agreed and the two head out to Ren’s room.

\---

Upon arriving, Ren tries to open the door with his allmate. Since he is only a child, he is having trouble with reaching the keylock.

“Here, let me help you.” Aoba said and takes Vitri unto his hands and placed it on the keylock. “using your allmate as a key. It’s pretty smart of you.”

“Well, that’s what Mr. Virus and Mr. Trip told me. I don’t even know how it works but I’m sure that they change the password on Vitri every other day. I think.”

“I see….” Aoba remarked and they start to enter the room. “ _well it’s obvious that Virus and Trip won’t go easy on Ren as well. Even with security, they always make sure to be one step ahead. After all they want to be sure that I won’t get away from them. But….it’s kind of sad…. Just because Ren is a gift from them to me. It doesn’t mean that he should be locked in this house as well_ ”

Ren’s room was the same as Virus’ and Trip’s room, the color of the ceiling and floor have a monochromatic feel into it but you can feel that a kid occupies this room. The whole room was filled with toys, and from what Aoba guessed, brand new and limited edition ones. One could guess that Virus and Trip bought all of it just because they feel like it and Ren is the type of kid wanting something but is too shy to ask for it and with this thought in mind, it made Aoba laugh. Even the walls are full of doodles and stickers.

“What do you think?” Ren asked.

“Huh?”

“What do you of my room? It’s pretty big isn’t it?”

“Yeah it is, it’s even filled with toys.” Aoba replied. “Did Virus and Trip bought all of these?”

“Yes! I was actually surprise that they bought me toys. I mean, I’m already used to just look at pictures of it and not being able to play with it. But ever since I came here, I really feel like I’m being spoiled.”

“That’s really sweet. You much really love them.”

“Yeah I’m really thankful for having such amazing people as part of my family. But I love you more than them Aoba-san!”

Aoba let out a smile. “I love you too Ren.” Then the two hugged each other.

“Ah! Before I forgot.” Ren remembered something and run towards his drawing area. “Look! Look!” Ren opened a rolled up piece of paper. Inside of it was a cute drawing of him, Aoba, Virus, Trip, Vitri, Hersha and Berta, There are even words in the drawing saying “I love my family”

“It’s a very nice drawing Ren.” Aoba complimented.

“Thank you Aoba-san! Do you think both Mr. Virus and Mr. Trip would like this aswell?”

“Yes.”

Seeing the drawing actually pricks his heart, he knows that Ren doesn’t know anything about those and how they’re manipulating him but still…. The kid respects and highly admires them. What if one day his innocence will be taken away by them? That though alone scares him.

“Ren…. About Virus and Trip….”

“What is it?”

“Ahhh, they…are not….” Aoba paused. Would it be a good idea to tell him or not? Wouldn’t it be better for Ren to live in a world where everything he believes in is a lie or tell him the truth and destroy everything what he believed?

Heavy thoughts came across Aoba’s mind. He is not that type of person to destroy one’s happiness. So he said, “It’s nothing. Forget about it.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” That’s right, it’s better for Ren not to know anything. And if ever something bad will happened to him, he could just use his scrap to take away those painful memories ah yes, scrap. Aoba had totally forgotten that he still has this ability until now. That was Aoba’s conclusion. In order not to break the ideal family that Ren think, he decides that he’ll continue to play along with it.

-Chapter 6-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just wanted to take a break from writing smut and write something that is kind of....domesticated?.... idk


	7. For your own Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk virus and trip mentally tortures aoba and virus physically tortures him after that then virus regrets his decision and stops trip from physically torturing aoba :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update! and also i changed the name from Starting Over Again to Unravel Me, Domesticate Me mainly because i decided that the former title will be used in something else!  
> thanks for the kudos and support everyone!

Chapter 7: “For your own Good”

 _“It’s dark….what happened? Where am I?_ ” Aoba wondered as he lay helplessly somewhere. He was blindfolded, he didn’t know when the blindfold was put on. By the time he woke up, darkness was all he can see, he didn’t notice Virus and Trip coming home nor did he notice them waking him up. Was it his punishment for not being able to wake up when they call for him? Or is it because he disobeyed their orders?

“Are now awake Aoba-san?” Aoba hears Virus’ voice getting closing to him.

“Sorry for putting you in this situation but it’s for your own good.” Trip’s voice starts to overlap Virus’ voice and soon enough, Aoba could feel someone pulling his left arm with great force.

“!”

“Calm down Aoba or else this might get hurt.” Trip warned. It seems that it’s Trip who’s pulling his arm.

Soon enough Aoba could feel a thin cold metallic substance running across his pulled out arm.

“Ple…please! Don’t!” he begged.

“Don’t cry, Aoba-san. This is just medicine. We need to take care of you, you know!” Virus explains and continues to travel the syringe needle around Aoba’s arm, with this alone, it drives Aoba insane. He’s scared out of his mind! Why would they do this to him? Why would they drug him all of a sudden?

“We were happy that you ate breakfast with us this morning, but that’s not enough. You’re almost skin and bones, you’ll be prone to diseases if you’re like that.” Virus tries to comfort him and sanitizes a small part of Aoba’s arm. “This will keep you healthy and strong.” He added as he slowly injects in into the poor boy’s thin skin.

Aoba wanted to let a shriek but he bit his lips as Virus continues to inject him. You mind it funny if a grown man is afraid being injected but it’s not. The mere fact that he being forced into it, which he is in a blindfold and the ones operating the procedures are his tormentors. These are only some of the factors why he wants to shriek.

“ _is it over?_ ” he wondered as he feels the needle being pulled out from his skin.

“ohh… Virus look.” Trip notices something.

“What is it?” he asked.

“It seems that the syringe left a bruise in Aoba’s arm and here I thought you know what you’re doing.”

“Shut up. It only appeared because Aoba-san is so thin and weak. But don’t worry about it Aoba-san, with the next one, this will make you want to eat more.”

Just as Aoba was feeling relief from the previous injection, he starts to stiffen again.

“Calm down, it would only hurt more if you be stiffen up like that.” Trip coaxes Aoba with a kiss.

“Trip, move a bit. I can’t get a clear view.”

“Fine, fine.” Trip slowly shifted his position while holding Aoba tightly.

“Please bear with us Aoba-san, but we can just allow you to be weak and wither as time goes by. After all we are you greatest fans and it’s our responsibility to take care of you isn’t that right Trip?”

“Yeah, yeah. It’s because we love you Aoba.”

There they go again saying things like that but what do they know anyway? They say that they love Aoba and yet they give him harsh treatments like this, punishing him if he can’t follow their demand, what kind of normal human being would even do those things? And every torture they give to him they would say that they love him, are they trying to comfort him or is it something else? They won’t even take the blindfold off of him.

Aoba didn’t know how long they’ve kept on doing it too him but somewhere in the middle, he stopped caring and just let them do whatever they want to his body. After the fake medical session they gave him, Aoba couldn’t help but feel relieve from surviving the mental torture they had given him. This wasn’t the first time that had happened but still…. Just like submitting to them, he can’t get used to it.

“It’s not yet over Aoba.” Trip’s mischievous voice echoes in the room.

_I knew it._

“Choose Aoba-san which side would you prefer? Right or left?” Virus added.

He now feels that his sore arms are being slowly prompt by those two, with no more energy left spare he just reached out which one he could get his hands one first.

Virus’ smile grew wider as Aoba reaches for his hand, “Thank you for choosing me Aoba-san.”

_It looks like…_

“Ahh… took bad….” Trip let’s out a loud sigh but his tone was as if he didn’t care.

“Aoba-san wants to share some quality time with me, Trip if you don’t mind?”

“Fine, fine.” The larger male now starts to walk out.

“See you later then?”

“Yeah, bye-bye.”

After those two exchanged farewells, “Well Aoba-san why don’t we start now?” he now starts to carry Aoba into his arms. It wasn’t shocking actually, sure Trip is stronger than him but since Aoba had been under their care, he lost a lot of weight. So it’s easier for Virus to carry the younger boy in his arms.

With the blindfold still covering his sight, Aoba slowly squirmed and clung on to Virus’ neck. After a few distance of walking, Virus slowly puts Aoba down. He could hear some rustling noise and the sound of running water, it seems that Virus had brought his to the bathroom.

“Aoba-san, the water is now nice and warm. Why don’t we take a bath?” Virus now starts to take off his clothes and slowly traced his cold hands towards Aoba and prompted him to go to the tub.

With the blindfold on, he slowly followed Virus’ hands _walk slowly_. As he walked slowly, the hand that was gently guiding him suddenly pulls him into the tub. With the fear of tripping or drowning, Aoba now starts to panic.

“Calm down, Aoba-san. It’s only me, you know that I won’t do anything to hurt you.”

 _Like I would believe you! My arms are still sore thanks to you two._ Aoba wished he could speak these words directly at him but out of fear he didn’t instead he just bit his lips and starts to calm down. By the time he calmed down, he could feel Virus’ chest at his back, he also starts to feel Virus’ arms starting to wrap all over his worn-out slender body. Weird, despite of having a pair of cold hands, Virus’ body is surprisingly warm.

“I’m sorry for leaving these bruises on your arm. I didn’t mean to, but it really looks good on you. It’s like a piece of art painted over you beautiful skin.” He said as he gracefully traces the bruises on Aoba’s arms, kissed one of them and now starts to make his away to Aoba’s nape.

The sense of pleasure is now starting to build up on him as Virus now starts to suck his hair. _Stop! Don’t! I’m sick and tired of this anymore!_ Aoba’s thoughts were slowly fades as Virus now plays with his nipple.

“Do you feel it Aoba-san?” Virus asked.

Aoba shook his head as a sign of denial but this cute gesture made Virus chuckle.

“You say that but I know you can feel it. See?” Virus stops playing with his nipple and now reaches over his hard erection.

“No! I don’t want this!” Aoba muster all of his strength and shouts out loud. Tears are now slowly soaking the blindfold, this really surprised Virus since he wasn’t expecting this. It’s been a long time probably around the time when they first brought him here has he seen Aoba cry this much.

“What’s wrong Aoba-san? Is something bothering you?” Virus wondered and decides to take of the blindfold.

“Stop!”

Oh no, this is bad, this is really really bad.

“Aoba-san did you just?.....” Virus asked with a much colder tone.

 _But I didn’t mean it! It was just an accident!_ “Vi..Virus… I’m….sor-“ Aoba quickly apologizes but it was too late. He could feel Virus’ cold hands wrapping themselves around his throat and pushed him on the bottom of the tub.

He accidentally used Scrap on Virus. He didn’t do it on purpose but still even though Virus and Trip can’t be affected by it, they consider it as threat mainly because they see it as Aoba’s way of trying to escape.

With Virus’ hands choking him and the water suffocating him. “Vi…ru!...” He tries his best to squirm away but it was futile.

“Aoba-san, you already know that trying to escape from us is useless and yet… you still want to use scrap on me?!” Virus’ tone is now getting louder.

Oh shit did he just made him angry?

“I’m sorry but this is for your own good. I thought we had a deal Aoba-san. I’m very disappointed in you.”

 _Deal? What deal? That’s right, now I remember… shit… Ren… I’m sorry…._ With this on his mind, he stopped struggling and just accepted his fate. He knew that the more he struggled the more Virus will continue this harsh treatment, not only for him but for Ren as well. It was too much for him to hand, being strangled and being drowned at the same time?! It was too much, _wouldn’t it be better to just give up?_ And that’s what he did, when he stopped resisting Virus, he could feel his consciousness drifting away. _Shit, am I really going to die here?_

“Aoba-san?” a voice echoes.

\---

“Virus?” Trip called out. “Oi! Viruussss.”

“Huh? Trip?....” Virus snapped out from his daze. “What are you doing here?”

“What do you mean? I called you many times, I thought something happened here.”

“Ao…ba…san….” He slowly calls out to see if he was alright. He could see him laying down on the floor, unconscious with his body wet from the water and finger marks around his neck. “What happened?”

“I don’t know, when I came here. You just stared at his unconscious body.”

As Trip explained what had happened, Virus slowly put his fingers around Aoba’s neck to see if there was a pulse rate. He let out a huge sigh of relief as he found that his pulse was beating slowly. “That’s a relief. He tried to use Scrap on me you know.”

“So you thought that the best way to deal with it was it kill him?”

“I don’t know. My body just acted on its own.” Virus replied. “Anyway take care of him Trip, I’ll go and finish my bath.”

“If you say so.” Trip agrees, carefully lifts Aoba in his hands and left.

\---

 _Did I even do the right thing? In the end…I…. Aoba-san…_ Virus contemplated with himself as he fixes his appearance in the mirror. _There’s nothing I can do now, he used scrap on me and that was his punishment. It’s not my fault._ Suddenly, Aoba’s crying face flashed through his mind which caused his chest to hurt a little. _Why was he crying?...._

After a while, Virus decided to go to Trip’s room to take a look at Aoba’s condition. On his way, he saw Ren playing with their allmates.

“Ah Ren-san, good morning.” He greeted.

“Good Morning Mr. Virus!” Ren greeted back enthusiastically.

“What are you doing? Playing in the hallway, can be hazardous you know.”

“Sorry, Mr. Virus. I was just waiting for Aoba-san to wake up.” The small child apologizes with a very cute apologetic voice. “I just wanted to show him something I made.”

“Is that so? Well, if you’re just killing time. Why don’t we go out and eat something delicious?”

“Woah~ really?!”

“Yeah.”

“Yehey!”

And those two went out to the nearby park. Ren was really happy that Virus was spending time with him since Virus rarely does this and to even allow him to eat sweets, Virus must be in a very great mood to do this.

Virus rarely takes or even plays with Ren alone because he doesn’t find it amusing like the first time, meaning he got bored with the idea of playing with a child. He would like to describe his experience with them as dumbing and backwards.

“Mr. Virus…” Ren starts the conversation.

“what is it?”

“Why is Aoba-san always sad?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, whenever I see him. He would force himself to smile but I know that he’s not happy. Being not happy is sad, right? And I don’t like seeing Aoba-san being sad or crying.”

“Have you ever seen him cry before?”

“Yes, when he was telling me about his family and friends back at Midorijima. Sometimes he would cry just by saying their name but he would always tell me that it would be for the best to just leave it as it is since it’s all in the past.”

“And you did?”

“I didn’t ask anymore because I don’t want Aoba-san to cry anymore.”

 _I don’t want to see him cry anymore huh?_ Then he remembers something in the past.

\---

It was back when they were still yakuzas in Midorijima. He was admitted to the hospital with a stab wound on his side and a couple of bruises all over his body. It was a rare sight to see knowing that those two are skilled fighters, so how did this happened anyway? It was one of those times when curiosity hits a man’s brain. He was curious what would happened to him if he was beaten, stabbed or even killed that’s why he decided to fight a gang of lowly rib players on his own. It was such a fascinating and amusing feeling at the same time. What’s more amusing was seeing Aoba crying himself when he heard that Virus was been admitted.

The door slides roughly to be opened.

“Aoba-san?” Virus was surprise to see his idol in front of him panting.

“I..idiot!...” Aoba approached and scolded him with a teary eyed face. “if you were curious about all of these you could have just asked me to beat you! You don’t have to go through all of this…..” now he was really crying. “you have no idea what I felt when Trip called me….. I was really worried…”

“I’m sorry for making you worried Aoba-san.” Virus was surprised with the reaction Aoba gave him. He was expecting something like full out scolding from him but to see him crying over him really made him feel uncomfortable.

_What is this feeling churning inside of me?_

\---

“I’m sorry Ren-san but can was go back now? I have something I need to do.”

“Ok!”

\---

“Argh…” Aoba slowly regains his consciousness. When he fully opened his eyes, he remembers the scene where Virus choked and drowned him. He startled and got up only to realize that he was not in the tub anymore and that he was in Trip’s room not only that but it appears that he’s also wearing one of Trip’s bathrobes. This made him feel confuse and anxious at the same time.

“Good Morning Aoba.” Trip greeted with smile.

“…” A burning sensation now starts to build up in his body as he coughed.

“It seems that Virus has done quite a damage on you.” Trip’s smile grew longer as if they were fangs. Advancing like a huge animal hunting his prey, he slowly crawled his way to Aoba on the bed and pinning him down. “Just because you’re sick doesn’t excuse you from ruining my fun. Remember that I’m the only one that can hurt you the most. Not Virus nor anyone else. Got it?” Trip places one of his knees in between of Aoba’s thighs and slowly tracing the marks he had at his neck. “Don’t worry, I’ll reform and remake this mark. This will teach you to not let anyone hurt you.”

“ngh!” Aoba was preparing for the worse when he suddenly hears

“Aoba-san?”

That voice, it’s Ren? Wait, how did he enter Trip’s room? How does he even know that Aoba’s there?

“What are you doing here kid?” Trip asked in an annoyed tone as he and Aoba separated from each other.

“Umm… Mr. Virus told me that I should go here.” The kid explains and now feels sorry because he sensed that he was interrupting something important.

“Virus did, huh?” Trip got up from the bed, now calmed down and thought about what Ren said.

Virus was just outside of the room, leaning himself at the door listening to their conversation. He didn’t know why he did this but he felt a strong feeling in his chest that he can’t explain causing him curl down on the floor and rethink what he did.

_Did I really do this for your sake?.... or mine?_

-End of chapter 7-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter we'll have a self-contemplating Trip! :D


	8. Who am I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a self-contemplating Trip as promised!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all the support and kudos! ^^ and also thank you for the almost 1k views :3
> 
> note: a little bit of Virus X Trip in this chapter

Chapter 8: “Who am I?”

His neck burns, that’s all Aoba can think of right now. It was already bad enough that his throat is swelling but it seems that he’s also having a fever. _Could this day get any worse?_ He wondered. But… it didn’t get worse didn’t it? It even got better, just as Trip was going to advance on him, Ren suddenly appeared and interrupted them. He really thought that Trip was going to continue, not minding the child but he miraculously stopped. Aoba didn’t know what had actually happened but it seems that it was Virus’ doing. _I didn’t expect him to intervene like that. I wonder, did he do it because he finds it amusing or is it something else?_ The young man couldn’t help but fanthom as he finds a better position in the bed.

“Does it still hurt Aoba-san?” a voice ringed into his ear.

 _Who’s that? My vision’s not clear, is it Trip? No, it can’t be he just left. Then it must be…. Virus._ Aoba blinked a few times to have a better view at the older man but because of the pain in his body. He gave up and just lied at the bed. _It’s strange but why does he look sad?_

Virus opened his mouth and said, “ I’m sorry, it appears that I have over did it but it as for your own good Aoba-san.” He then gracefully picked up a few strands of Aoba’s hair, raised it and planted kissed on it. “You do know that we can’t let you use your power anytime you want. It’s just goes to show that you still want to escape. You don’t want to leave Ren-san alone with us don’t you?” he added, this time he let goes of Aoba’s hair and slowly trails his fingers to Aoba’s neck, when he sees the marks he left on Aoba, a painful sting struck his chest. He moves his fingers from his neck to his forehead and gently pressed his palm on it. “it appears that you have gotten a fever Aoba-san. It would be for the best to just sleep and rest, I’ll go and get some medicine to ease up the pain.” Virus diagnosed and left to get medicines from his room.

 _Huh, that was strange… why does his hands feel warmer* than before?_ Aoba wondered before drifting to sleep. (A/N: see * at the end notes for more details^^)

\---

“Mr, Trip! Mr. Trip!” Ren called out a couple of times.

“Huh, what is it?” Trip asked.

“What’s wrong? Don’t you like eating?” the kid asked back seeing that the older man barely eats his food.

“No, it’s nothing. Just keep eating, I’m fine.” Trip reassures the kid by quickly taking a few bite from his plate.

It wasn’t unusual for Ren and Trip to hang out, actually Trip likes to go around with the kid. It helps him relax and unwind from all the stress from work and from Virus’ nagging. But unfortunately, it was also the time where he also fanaticize of ways to break Aoba.

“Say kid, don’t you find it weird?” Trip broke his short silence.

“What weird?” the kid ask while looking absent mindedly on the parfait infront of him.

“You know, when you saw me and Aoba together earlier.” Trip answered.

“Not at all.” Ren replied. “After all you’re just trying making Aoba-san happy right? At least that’s what Mr. Virus told me.

 _What a naïve kid,_ Trip thought and a small smile appeared on his face as he plays around with his food. To be honest, he didn’t mind if the kid was there or not, he would just continue on what he’s doing and have fun with it but knowing the mere fact that someone interrupted him to have fun with Aoba really angers him. It was just the perfect time too, Aoba was too weak to move, too traumatize to even resist and too scared to disobey him, it was just the perfect time to break him even more but when he heard that Virus sent the kid to his room was something weird. _What was Virus trying to accomplish? What is he trying to say here?_ It hurt his pride a little since he respected Virus’ time with Aoba so why can’t he do the same? This has boggled his mind for hours now.

\---

It was almost evening and Trip was in his own gym. Well technically it’s still part of their house since their house is too big for four people alone. He decided that he would have his own gym here. It’s a high class gym actually, with all the equipments and such. He was lifting some weights when Virus entered the room.

“What’s wrong? Need some training? You could use one.” Trip said as he continued to lift.

“I’m not here for that and you do know that I’m perfectly fit.” Virus replied.

“Then what?” Trip asked and this time he gently lets go of the weights.

“You know what it’s nothing, I’m just going to leave now.” Virus scuffed and heads to the door.

“You’re going to ask me why I haven’ talked to you about the incident earlier.” Trip guess.

Virus stopped walking and let out a small chuckle. “You know, you really are smarter than you look but it’s a waste that you don’t use your brain that much.”

“And you use yours too much.” Trip retorted.

“Shut up.”

“Oh yeah, I still haven’t forgot about earlier and I will have my revenge. You know that I hate losing right?” Trip added.

“Really? Then I’ll see you try.” Virus replied with a mocking tone.

“I respect you and your decision but sometimes lines must be drawn. I don’t know what had happened to you earlier and what you’re trying to do but I’ll get even.”

“Heh… I’m not trying to do anything it’s just that you respect me too much.” Virus noted and left the gym.

“Respect too much eh?” Trip mimicked with a low voice.

Once Virus was gone, he continued on his daily routine but he couldn’t help but feel a little disturbed knowing that he never did something like this before, standing up to Virus.  

Trip already got the hang to the idea of following Virus that he remembered when he was a kid, he used to follow around Virus. He even stopped fighting just so that he could follow him. It was his first time seeing a person that is just like him. And of course, following him wasn’t easy, there were times when, kids he beat up wanted revenge but Trip would just ignored them. He really didn’t see them as humans but as monsters, ugly dirty monsters. Even when they cornered him and beat him until blood can be seen all over his body, he still didn’t fight them back. For him, their hits were nothing more like a fly’s. He never cared about how much he’s in pain since Virus is always there to comfort and to take care of him. And quite frankly that’s all that mattered to Trip.

It had been like that ever since they’ve growing up and left Toue’s lab. But now… Trip hasn’t actually tried to stand up against Virus like this, sure he would sometimes stand up against him but it was just over trial things like who can eat the last slice of cake, etc, etc. Not even in his wildest dreams that he would go this far as to fight against Virus like this. With all of these thoughts in his mind, he couldn’t concentrate on his daily routine work out and just left his private gym to take a shower, maybe then he would have some time to think all of these through thoroughly.

As he entered the bathroom, he remembered the times when he and Virus weren’t together. It was only on several occasions, even though Trip doesn’t want to admit it, he feels very uncomfortable whenever Virus was not near him, he would even sometimes wonder if Virus felt the same way as well. Probably not but still…. There’s a little part of him that still hopes for it.

Virus, Trip barely know him since they both rarely talk to each other about their lives before entering the laboratory even when Aoba was with them, Virus still wouldn’t talk much about himself.

Trip paused his trip from memory lane for a short while. _Wait does that mean that Virus doesn’t remember anything because of that **incident**?_ Trip made a conclusion, it wasn’t a conclusion but more like a hypothesis.

All of these thoughts and memories about him and Virus ultimately went to the core question, **who was he if he can’t follow Virus anymore**? From that moment on, Trip just stood there. He just stopped moving in particular and just let the cold shower hit him. This never hit his mind before, but he’s scared to think about it. That’s why ever since he was young, he told himself to never think of anything nor to think of the future. Just do what you feel is right and everything will follow.

But not this time, _what is this feeling?_ He asked himself. _Heh… this all started because Aoba showed up in out lives._ He then looked at himself in the mirror with a pitiful grin on his face. _Aoba huh? How come I can’t hate him even though he put me in this predicament?_

Just as he was thinking about Aoba, a flash of memory appeared to him. It was one of those rare days where he and Virus were separated from each other. Virus was busy with work while he had day off. Since he was bored, he decided to go to Junkshop Heibon hoping to see Aoba there. And he was in luck, not only Aoba was there but it seems that it was also his lunch break. So the two decided to go out to eat somewhere.

“Do you like it?” Trip asked while his mouth is still full.

“Yeah, it’s very delicious. I didn’t expect this place to be very fancy.” Aoba replied.

“If it’s money you’re worried about. Don’t even think about it, I’ll pay for everything.”

“Trip! I can’t let you do that!”

“It’s fine, let me do this once.” Trip firmly told Aoba with a serious look in his eyes.

“O…ok then…” Aoba agreed but still feels a little bit uneasy about it.

The remaining time they spent together, they would usually talk about the past that Aoba barely remembers or often times things that are just plain stupid. But after eating, their topics somehow shifted into something deeper.

“I don’t know the real reason why you two are always together or even why you guys dress alike but to be honest…” Aoba paused, his cheeks turned into the blush of red. “I… I really admire you Trip….”

“What?” Trip asked nonchalantly. You really can’t tell if he was surprised or just pretending to be surprised because of his low tone.

“It’s nothing! Just forget about it!” Aoba now starts to fluster.

“Awww, come on. Tell me Ao-ba.” Trip shifted his position closer to Aoba.

“It’s just that I admire your loyalty and determination towards Virus. There’s not a lot of people like that in this planet.”

“Heh… is that so?”

“But I want to tell you something. Even if you’re not with Virus, you are still your own person. You are who you want to be and that I hope you will never forget who you really are.”

Trip snapped back from reality. He let out a chuckle and sighed, “Who am I really? Without Virus, I don’t know who or what I am.”

\---

After the bath, Trip wiped off all water in his body and went to his room half naked. When he entered his room, he can see Aoba sleeping peacefully with a damp towel on his forehead. Virus probably went here and aided Aoba.

He came closer to the sleeping young and slowly sit himself at the side of the bed. He traced down his fingers to Aoba’s neck.

“Ehh, would you look at that. The marks that Virus left you are slowly disappearing.” Instead of tracing his finger around his neck, he now firmly grasps Aoba’s neck with one hand. This shocked the smaller man and woke him up. “It’s time for us to play Ao-ba. And this time, no one will interrupt us.” He told Aoba as the grasps on his neck gets tighter and tighter.

“Tr…trip! Ple..please stop!” Aoba begged and he tries to get away from Trip’s grasp.

“N—o way. I really wanted to play with you since this morning and I can’t afford to let you go this time. Virus had his fun, now I’ll have mine.”

“Pl…please…stop!” Aoba pleaded and this time started to cry.

Usually seeing Aoba’s crying face would even make Trip more aggressive but somehow this time, his chest starts to hurt. _Damn, what is this feeling?_ He wondered. Then the memory from the past rekindled again.

_“You are who you want to be.”_

These words kept on repeating in his mind. He couldn’t stop it, it was driving him insane that he had to let go of Aoba’s neck and left.

He strongly punched the wall, “Damnit, what has gotten into me?” he asked himself.

*drop*

“ _huh? What are these? Tears? Why am I crying?_ ” Trip wondered, this was the first time he ever shed a tear. Even when he was young, he never remembered a time that he cried. Why was he crying anyway?  It’s so weird, what is this feeling building up in his chest? First, he stood up against Virus. Second was that he thought of things that he swore as a kid to never think and now these. _Just what is going on? This isn’t like me, who am I anyway?_

-End of Chapter 8-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the meaning of * in the chapter was that, I can't find any words to perfectly fit the sentence, what i really want to say that since Virus has cold hands, Aoba noticed that those hands were not as cold as they used to be.


	9. Contradictions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> virus and trip's relationship are drifting away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't expect this to reach the 70 kudos and thousand views, thank you so much for the support!

Chapter 9: Contradictions

It was really weird, Aoba couldn’t comprehend what had just happened. First it was Virus and now Trip, he really thought that Trip would have his way with him but just as he was going to start, something had happened which made Trip leave.

 _Just what is going on?_ Aoba thought, he knew that at least for now he’s safe and can sleep at ease. Just as he closes his eyes—

“Aoba-san!” Ren called out and run towards him.

“Ahh! Ren what are you doing here?!” Aoba asked in a surprised tone when Ren suddenly jumped on the bed.

“Mr. Trip told me that we can sleep together tonight, isn’t it great?” Ren answered with an obvious tone and hugs Aoba. “This is our first time sleeping together, I’m so excited!”

Aoba removes Ren’s grip from and tells him, “I have a fever you know, if you’ll get closer to me. You’ll have it too.”

“It’s okay. As long as Aoba-san is going to take care of me, I don’t mind getting sick.” Ren gets closer to Aoba and hugs him tightly as he could.

“Hehehe, you little kid! Don’t blame me if you get sick.” Aoba warned him with a smile and brings Ren into his chest.

“Stop that Aoba-san! I can’t breathe.” Ren giggled as he finds a comfortable position within Aoba’s chest.

“I’m sorry.” Aoba apologizes and let go of Ren.

The two played around for a while and finally settled down when Ren felt sleepy. They fixed their position to make it more comfortable for them. Ren cuddles close to Aoba as he looked at him.

“What is it Ren?”

“Good night Aoba-san, I hope that you’ll have a nice dream.”

“I’m supposed to say that to you.” Aoba replied and kissed Ren on the forehead. “Good night Ren.”

Soon enough, Ren really falls asleep. Aoba couldn’t help but observe Ren’s sleeping face. _He’s really cute. I really hope that he won’t turn out like those two_. He thought as he closes his eyes and starts to fall asleep.

\---

“…Aoba-san…”

 _Huh, whose voice is that?_ I slowly opened my drowsy eyes and blinked a few times. Oh it’s Ren. A small smile curls upon my lips once I saw him. How long has it been? You’ve grown so much. I blindly travel my hands around Ren’s, now matured, body. I really can’t believe that he’s grown up so much. His face really looks like a young man, along with his short silky dark hair going to his soft white skin, his body figure also complements his long slender semi-muscular limbs. I’m really happy that he turned out alright. My smile grew bigger as I observe more of Ren’s figure but that’s strange… I’m currently lying on the bed, why is Ren on top of me? Something falls on my cheeks, _huh? Tears? Whose?_

“Please, forgive me Aoba-san.” He seemed to have said.

“Wh..what ar..are you…?” words spurt out of my shaken mouth. Somehow I have a hunch of what he’s going to do to me.

“Mr. Virus and Mr. Trip told me that I should do it since I’m old enough now.” He tells me with a sad tone as tears continue to fall don on his face. “Please…for..give me Aoba-san, if I..I won’t do this, they’ll…they’ll hurt us both!” he added, now his shaking fingers start to travel around my legs and lifts my thighs apart.

“Ren, stop!” I begged him as I try to close my thighs.

“I’m so sorry Aoba-san!” instead of crying he muster all of his strength to shout his apology to me while looking away from me.

 _He must feel ashamed, but I can’t blame him. This isn’t his fault!_ _He’s only been forced by Virus and Trip to do this to me._ Even though I don’t want Ren to do this to me, I know that he has no choice but to do this. I can feel his fingers slowly entering my hole and slowly stretching it. Instead of protecting against him, I just grit my teeth and hope that this will be done soon.

“I’m so sorry Aoba-san.” He repeated this time, he removed his fingers and carefully enters his cock into me with eyes closed.

“Re..ren…argh!...” I breathe heavily as all of his cock are fully inside me. He’s shaking, I can feel it, he’s really afraid. “ple…please…. Forgive me…” added and now starts to move.

 _His face, he’s in pain. I don’t know what’s worse, me being forced by Ren or Ren’s feelings being forced into this. I should be the one to apologize, I wanted to protect you and yet I failed. I’m so useless. I’m sorry._ These thoughts escaped my mind as Ren continues to thrust into my inner walls. I don’t know how long it has been but I can feel his shortened breaths, he’s close to coming.

“I’m really sorry Aoba-san, I… I promise that I’ll grow bigger and stronger so that I can free you from this place.” He uttered as hot fluids filled my insides.

 _Oh Ren…_ I can only empathize with him. I held him tight in my arms and whispered, “It’s alright… I’ll be waiting.” _Ren I...._

\----

 _Huh?!_ Aoba gasp as he was awaken so suddenly. He was sweating, breathing heavily and his heart felt like he run a marathon. As soon as he calmed down, he looked around and saw Ren sleeping beside him. _Oh thank God, it was all a dream_ , he took a huge sigh of relief and gently tucked the blanket on Ren. _I may not be the perfect role model for you but I hope that you won’t end up like Virus and Trip._

“Aoba-san” a voice call as the door was being opened. It was Virus who had just entered the room, his footsteps leaves an echo in the room as he walked closer to Aoba. Apparently, he’s carrying a silver tray that has a medicine, a cup of water, a small basin filled with water and a damp towel. “it appears that you and Ren-san had a nice time sleeping together.” He noted when he looked at the two people in bed.

Reflexively, Aoba covered Ren away from Virus’ sight.

“How cute, I won’t hurt him Aoba-san. You already know that I hate violence.” He smiled and puts the tray on the lamp stand.

Aoba put his hands around his neck as a contradiction to what Virus had just said.

“It’s really an unfortunate event, to what had happened to you yesterday Aoba-san and I apologize for that.” He slowly reached for Aoba.

The younger man flinched thinking that Virus was aiming for his swollen neck but instead he was surprised that Virus puts his palm on his forehead.

“Your fever has gone down, but you still need to take this medicine just to be safe.” Virus diagnosed and gave Aoba the medicine and water. After Aoba drank the medicine, Virus looked at Aoba’s face. “I’m really glad that you’re feeling better now Aoba-san.” He pulls the younger man closer to himself and gave him a kiss on the lips.

Aoba pushes him away and stares at the sleeping child.

“Don’t worry about Ren-san, Aoba-san. He’s just a child, he won’t know what we’re going to do.” Virus said, this time he pulls Aoba’s wrist while pinning him on the bed. He then prompts himself on top of Aoba. “Resisting is futile, don’t make me repeat what I did to you yesterday.” He added, his stare now becomes colder like a predator marking its prey. He skillfully removes his tie and used it to tie together Aoba’s wrists.

“Vi…virus!” Aoba pleaded, his face now red and teary-eyed.

“Don’t cry like that Aoba-san.” Virus’ grin grew bigger and kisses Aoba’s eye as he wipe off the tears.

“Ar..argh… Aoba-san?” Ren whispered. His face still half asleep, he slowly rubbed his eyes and yawned. “My head hurts, Aoba-san.”

“Ren!” Aoba pushes Virus and approached Ren. “Don’t tell you caught my fever. Virus, what are we going to do?”

Virus blankly stares at Aoba’s panicked state and let out a chuckle, “It seems that you care more about him more than your current situation.” He gracefully moved himself closer to Aoba. “Don’t forget, you just resisted me.”

“I don’t care about that! Ren’s just a kid, he’s body is still weak.” He shouted.

“Fine.” Virus agreed. “I’ll take care of him, once I’ll bring him back to his room.”

Virus took Ren’s weakened state and took him out. Aoba was planning to go along with Virus but—

“You stay there Aoba-san. As far as I can see you seem to prioritize Ren-san’s company more than ours, so I now forbid you to be with him. Got it?” Virus demanded.

 _No way! Why should I listen to you?! How will I know that you’ll keep your word? Ren needs me._ A lot of thoughts come into his mind in contrast to protesting Virus but he knew that protesting could lead to more severe punishment not only for him but also for Ren. So he had no choice but to agree and obediently went back to the room. _What if Virus won’t keep his word? What if he will just leave Ren alone, make him suffer and let him die?_ Aoba couldn’t help but think those awful thoughts, he’s scared for Ren and yet he can’t do anything about it. Despair and hopelessness filled his mind as he cried.

“What’s wrong Aoba?”

\---

“It seems that Ren-san doesn’t have a fever.” Virus pointed out while looking at the result of the thermometer. “ he just probably had a head ache or something. He’ll get better once he’ll get enough rest.”

“But to be sure, you can just take him to a pediatric doctor.” Trip suggested.

“I don’t have time for that if you want to do it, you can do it yourself.” Virus retorted.

 _I know that they regularly argue but this is weird, both Virus and Trip seemed to be more distant than they usually are. I wonder what happened._ Aoba thought as he observe them from a far.

“And also, I don’t like the idea of you bringing Aoba-san here.” Virus added.

“Well, you’re not the boss of me. I want to bring him here so deal with it.” Trip replied.

“You say that but you’re only doing it just to get even with me.” Virus said. “You’re just soiling the training we worked hard to make Aoba-san obedient. When will you ever grow up?” he calmingly pointed out while he fixes his stuff on the side.

“I did grow up. But you didn’t.” Trip replied with a cold tone and a cold stare against Virus, though sadly Virus was not looking at him.

“I don’t particularly care. Unlike you, I still have a lot of important things to do.” Virus said while leaving the room.

“Whatever.” Trip sighed “Ao—ba, I’ll be leaving for work as well. Take care of the kid, ok?”

“Ye-yes!” Aoba was actually surprised that Trip gave him an exact opposite command from Virus.

_I’m worried, I hope that everything will be okay._

\---

A few hours later, “Aoba-san?” Ren asked.

“Shh, it’s alright, Ren. Just sleep tight and rest ok?” Aoba coaxes Ren while brushing his forehead along his bangs to comfort him.

“Hehe, it feels weird.” He giggled.

“What is?” Aoba couldn’t help but ask.

“Someone taking care of me.” He replied. “When I was in the orphanage the people in charge of the place would just give us medicine and leave. That’s why I’m always alone when I’m sick. But to actually feel that someone is worried about you and staying beside you is actually a nice feeling. Thank you Aoba-san.” He let out a huge smile.

“Idiot! Don’t say stuff like that, I’m here now! And I promise that I’ll take care of you whenever you are sick.” Aoba replied and hugged Ren. “You’re not alone now, and you’ve got a family. Virus and Trip are also here for you, so don’t say things like that. You’ll never be alone now.”

“Aoba-san…” Ren hugs back Aoba.

“Aoba-san.” Virus called out.

“Vi..Virus!” Aoba let’s go of Ren and looks at him.

“Did you forget what I told you earlier?” his voice becomes angrier by the minute. He gets hold of one of Aoba’s wrists and took him out of Ren’s room. Once they were in the hallway, Virus violently threw him on the wall. “Try to defy once again and it won’t be the first Ren-san we disposed of.” Virus gazes up into Aoba’s eyes to let him know that he’s serious.

Virus’ ice cold stare sends shivers down to his spine and even hearing his now angered voice makes Aoba’s body shaking, he’s scared. Fuck! Did he really made Virus angry? What’s going to happened to him? To Ren?

“Now, Aoba-san. Let’s go back to my room.” Virus now with a smile on his face and voice back to normal. Prompts Aoba to follow him.

Aoba simply nodded, gathered all of his courage and followed him like a dog.

-End of Chapter 9-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys liked this chapter!  
> i don't mean to antagonize virus but.... what else can i do? i really want him to say to aoba about ren not being the first ren being disposed >W


	10. He said that you were very beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we get a peak off virus and trip's lives before and after entering toue's tower plus virus punishes aoba and trip is getting his revenge ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry for the delay of update! hope you guys will enjoy this :)

Chapter 10: “He said that you were very beautiful”

Virus violently threw Aoba on his bed just as they entered the room.

 _Shit._ That was all Aoba could think of right now. He was always curious what will Virus be like if he’s angry and now, he’s going to find out about it, **_the hard way._**

“Aoba-san.” Virus called out with his usual cold tone as he removes his tie. “You’ve been a very bad boy lately and I’m not pleased with it.” He suddenly grabs Aoba’s wrists together forcibly, that made the young man whimper in pain and used the tie to bind it together. “I guess I have to reeducate you myself.” He sighed. “Hersha, come.”

Aoba flinched when he heard Virus’ allmate being called. Out of all the things they shove down in his ass, the allmates were by far the worse. Aoba would always try his best to please them so that they won’t use their allmates at him and so far, they’ve stop using them in order for him to obey.

But now….

“Virus please!--” Aoba’s pleas were cut off when Virus put two of his fingers in his mouth so suddenly. At first Aoba tried to struggle but soon enough he relaxed his mouth and starts to suck it. _Why does his fingers taste so bitter?_ He wondered as he diligently work his tongue around the older man’s fingers. First he would wrap it with his tongue making sure that every inch of his fingers were covered with saliva and then he would suck it until Virus removed his fingers from his mouth.

“You’re doing well Aoba-san.” Aoba could feel Virus’ mood lightening up when he just submitted to him directly.

After sucking Virus’ fingers, somehow Aoba felt sick in to his stomach. His head was ringing that causes him to have a head ache. He thrashed his head side by side at the pillows just to relieve some pain.

“Oh my, is the drug already taking an effect? That was fast.” Virus chuckled. “I guess Hersha can now play with Aoba-san.” He commanded. The big black snake wrapped its scaly body at the younger man’s abdomen and torso that soon enough, Aoba could feel something probing his ass.

“Aghh!” he screamed in pain. There were no preparations when Hersha entered inside him. It hurt like hell, but he kept his voice low, he knew that the more he screams the more Virus will enjoy this hard treatment.  

Even though, the snake entered him painful. His limp cock now slowly starts to harden, _What’s going on? My body somehow feels hot and light, is this the drug that Virus is talking about?_ By just a few slow thrusts from the snake, Aoba could immediately feel his cock getting harder and harder by the minute. He could feel the snake trying to hit his most sensitive spot that, it made him move his hips more, a huge wave of pleasure is going through him as Hersha takes indulgence in fucking him. “mo..more…” he pleaded as saliva starts to trickle down his mouth.

 _This is so weird_ ,

In the past. No matter how much or how long the allmates would fuck him, he wouldn’t get this much pleasure from them. Knowing that they’re just doing it just to train him, plus he’s too afraid at them to feel any pleasure. But now, he could just come here and now by the snake alone, in his ass expanding him more and more as it continue to thrust him deeper and deeper.

“Argh…ahhhh….” Aoba lets out his voice, his eyes tearing up and saliva continue to drip out from his mouth. With this much pleasure building up in inside of him somehow, Hersha alone was now beginning to not fulfill his growing needs. He looked at Virus with a very needy and debauched expression. With brown watery eyes looking up to him with a hint of desperation and those soft pink lips parting as he try his best to catch the older man’s attention. “Vi..virus… Ple..please….”

Seeing Aoba’s desperate state, Virus’s grin grew even wider, “You look very beautiful like this Aoba-san. I really like to see you begging for more.” He whispered in a low voice while lifting Aoba’s chin with his index finger.“But it’s too bad that I have to cover your eyes in order for you to learn again. I’m sorry Aoba-san but this will be for a while.” He let out another chuckle as he covered the younger man’s eyes with a piece of cloth and lifted Aoba’s ass a bit.

“?!” with his sight lost, Aoba relied on his sense of hearing to know what Virus will do next. He could feel Virus’ fingers trailing down his hard cock, which is now covered with pre-cum. “Vi-virus?!” he whimpered when he noticed that Virus placed a ring around the base of his dick.

“Didn’t I tell you that this would be a while?” Virus repeated. He then took out a lock of Aoba’s hair and gently sucked it, which made Aoba moan in pleasure.

The drug has done wonders, with playing his hair alone, Aoba is already left crying begging to be touched more.

 _Good,_ this is just what Virus wanted. The older man then proceeded in unbuttoning his shirt and prompted himself in the bed, on top of Aoba. Seeing Aoba flinched when he reached him, Virus’ smile grew wider. God, by just staring at Aoba’s condition, he really just want to fuck him now. But he can’t and he shouldn’t, he’s reeducating Aoba to obey him again and _Him_ alone. Somehow the tension between him and Trip has strained their relationship. The older blond won’t care now if Aoba will obey him now, who cares about Trip anyway? As long as he will be loyal to him, that’s all that matters right now.

Hersha’s head approached Virus as it hiss. “You’ve done great Hersha, but I don’t think Aoba-san’s ready yet.” Virus said as he practically removed Hersha’s tail from Aoba forcefully but not all of it and then shoved it right back with great force.

“Ar..argh…!!!” Aoba screamed.

“Does it hurt Aoba-san?” Virus let out a low chuckle. He really loves hearing Aoba cry especially if he’s the one doing it. He knows that the cries of pain Aoba is letting will slowly turn into moans of pleasure. And that’s how Virus likes it. The way that boy could make him feel lusty, begging to be fucked over and over again, God! They have trained him so well but ever since they’ve gave him that present…..

Aoba nodded as he tried his best not to scream louder that he already was, what if Ren will hear them? How can he explain it to child? No, more importantly, will he be still there once Virus will finish his way with him?

As he continued to push and pull the snake’s tail in Aoba’s ass, his dick is started to twitch, his unattended need is getting strong and stronger. Damn, oh how he wish he could fuck Aoba now, but he still needs to wait.

 _Aoba-san still hasn’t learn his lesson._ He thought, as he continued the agonizing process he really is beautiful, tied up and blinded like the little fuck toy he really is. “Aoba-san, you’re so beautiful.” He whispered, “I love you and you belong to _Me_.” he then reached out something in his drawer.

Aoba could feel Virus’ weight disappearing from his back but he could still feel Hersha’s weight around him, but not inside his ass. Hersha was slithering its body somewhere in Aoba’s body. _What is he going to do now?_ He asks himself. Then he smells a burnt smell. _Is that?!_ He can hear Virus chuckling from the distance. “Virus! Please don’t!”

*drip*

“Argh! It…. Hu…hurts!” he cried.

“Is it? Aoba-san? Or are you just saying that?” Virus asked as he leaned closer to Aoba. “Did you learn your lesson already?” he then tilts the candle again. The melted wax falls into Aoba’s back which caused him to scream again, the painful sensation he felt from the freshly melted candle wax hurt like twice as much as it did before. It wasn’t the first time they did this to him but with the help of the drugs, Aoba could feel the pain even more.

“I..it hurts!” he sobbed.

“Endure it Aoba-san, I’m only doing this for your own good.” He continued to tilt the candle with one of his hands while the other took hold of some of Aoba’s hair and gently suck it.

“A-aHHHHHh!”

Virus can’t take it anymore, hearing Aoba’s scream is turning him on even more and take out his cock, he rubbed it in Aoba’s abused hole and slowly made its way.

“hm…ah..nn..” Aoba moaned as he feels the pain from the candle wax gradually fading and is slowly being replaced with undiluted pleasure. Another drop fell from this candle, this time before he could even scream, Virus slowly thrusts his sweet spot making the pain from the candle wax and pleasure from sex muddle up together.

This continued on for almost an hour, the horrendous process that Aoba felt under the influence of drugs. He feels more pleasure rather than pain. His cock is now wet slicking with pearled pre-cum, he really wants to come, but the cock ring forbids him, making him cry even more.

“Vi-viruss… please!” he pleaded thrashing the tie around his wrists. He wants to be released from all of these.

“Are you at your limit already Aoba-san?” he asked with a sweet tone but a poisonous one nonetheless.

“Ye-yes!” the younger boy immediately nodded.

‘Is that so?” he then removes the blind fold off Aoba’s head and moved his hand to Aoba’s restrained cock. “Look at me in the eye and tell me what you learn from this punishment.” He demanded while thrusting himself deeper and deeper to Aoba while stroking him in front.

“I..I…” the boy tried to reply back, ignoring the delirious pleasure that was given to him. “I belong to you and only you…. I’m your pet that…i….. should only have its attention for you!” he answered.

“That’s right.” Again he plunge himself deeper while grip the base of Aoba’s dick tight. This caused the younger man to groan. “you only belong to me and me alone!” he added as he thrust himself harshly at a fast pace.

_Aoba-san only belongs to me and me alone. I won’t share you with Trip anymore._

_What?! You’re joking right? You’re just a **nobody**! You **don’t belong** to anyone or anywhere!_

_You’re a **freak**!_

**_Get lost!_ **

_Shut up! Shut up! Even if you all say that. I swear, I’ll create my own world where I will belong with people like me and if they aren’t. Then I’ll just have to train them._

Virus let’s out a smirk.

_If only all of you can see just how much beautiful Aoba-san had become because of me._

In the deepest and darkest side of his mind, Virus remembers the time before he was sent to Toue’s lab, because of his appearance and bloodline, people tend to discriminate him even his own family, or rather so called ‘family’. He was an outcast, at least that’s what he was sure of. 

After entering Toue’s lab, he met Trip and the two of them were chosen to be a part of an experiment. He couldn’t remember the full detail himself but after the experiment, somehow, somewhere in his mind; he felt a great change going through him. He can’t explain this strange phenomena at that time but after that experiment, their (his and Trip’s) eyes were going to be replaced.

Virus was placed in a cold hard metallic table, where bright lights lit on top of him, which ade it harder for him to see.

“Are you ready?” the surgeon asked as he slowly approach Virus’ eyes with a scalpel.

“Huh?!” Virus opened his eyes, breathes rugged and sweating nervously as he got up from the bed. “It was all a dream.” He said to himself, he touched his face to see if something happened and laughed. “Why of all things, why am I dreaming about the past?” he mumbled as tears start to well up in his eyes. _What happened anyway? After I finished reeducating him, did I fall asleep?_ He looked at his side to see Aoba sleeping, fresh tears stained his face as he breathes lowly as if he’s trying not to make any sound. “This is all your fault you know….

*Aoba.”

\---

_Survive, live. Don’t die_

_Survive, live. Don’t die_

_Survive, live. Don’t die_

Trip was at his private gym busting out some few weights.

He kept on repeating the same phrase as he work out.

_Survive, live. Don’t die_

_Survive, live. Don’t die_

_Survive, live. Don’t die_

This was engraved in his head ever since he was young. He would never imagine himself or where he would be if he didn’t knew these words. That’s why even though he has a string muscular body, he still kept on working out in order to maintain it. For him, that was the only for him to survive.

“Mr. Trip?” a small voice echoed in the silent room.

“Huh?” Trip looked back to see Ren entering the gym with Welter. “Are you feeling better now?”

“Yeah!” he replied in a joyful tone.

“Geez, you seriously shouldn’t make us worry about you like that, okay? I didn’t expect a kid like you to get stomach cramps so easily.” Trip lets go of the weights, approaches Ren and patted his head. “Aoba was very worried about you, you know.”

“I’m sorry! I will try my best not to get sick so that Mr. Virus, Mr. Trip and Aoba-san won’t get worried about me.”

“You say that, but that’s impossible, kid.” Trip laughed as he ruffled up Ren’s hair. To be honest, Trip finds it more comforting whenever he talks to Ren, he can’t understand it himself but in the past he would hate children because of how weak and defenseless they are. He taught himself to never be like that, never rely on others, be strong. And that’s why he looks down on other people whenever he sees them relying on others.

That attitude didn’t change even when he entered Toue’s lab. He would fight those people who looked weak, which was everyone whoever set their eyes upon him. No wonder, he thinks of them as nothing but dirt that are ready to be trampled on.

Even after that ‘experiment’ despite of his mind being freed from all other human emotions, his head would still remind him to:

_Survive, live. Don’t die_

_Survive, live. Don’t die_

_Survive, live. Don’t die_

He could still hear this phrase from his mind. It never left his head even when their eyes got replaced or when they got out from Toue’s laboratory, even now. Without these words, will he still exist here? He wondered.

As Trip was deep in his thought, Ren was trying to call him.

“Mr. Trip! Mr. Trip!” he called out numerous times.

“Huh?” Trip snapped back to reality. “What is it?”

“Umm… where are Mr. Virus and Aoba-san? I want to thank them for thanking care of me.” He replied with a sincere look.

“Virus and Aoba, huh?” he repeated what Ren said with a quizzical look. He haven’t seen the two of them for hours no and the whole house is silent. Which could only mean one thing. _Perfect._ His grins. “You know kid, I think they’re in Virus’ room talking about you. Want to go and join them?”

“Yeah!” the child eagerly nodded his head with full anticipation. “Just wait for me, I’ll shower up a bit.”

“Ok!”

\---

After that great ordeal, Aoba could feel great pains all over his body most especially in his stomach, he wanted to throw up but stopped himself. Throwing up in the bed will only lead him to more punishments. So he pulled himself together and wanted to go to the bathroom.

Aoba heard a sound of chain clinking when he got up from the bed. He noticed that his feet had chains on them attached to the canopy of Virus’ bed.

“Aoba-san, where do you think you’re going?” Virus re-entered the room with a tray full of teas and cookies which he gently set aside in the table.

 “Vi..Virus…” the younger man called out in a scared tone.

“Don’t worry, darling. This is still a part of your training.” He said, his eyes icy and cold as always and hands that are reaching towards Aoba’s cheeks and start rubbing the back side of his hands with it. “you look so beautiful, all confused and scared.”

Aoba’s now nervous and scared, usually when one of them is done with him. they would take him to the other one’s room just to be fair. They’ve never tried to monopolize him before and now, seeing Virus in that state really scares the fuck out of him. What should he do now? Fuck! He really screwed up this time.

**“From now on, I won’t allow you to leave this room ever again.”**

-End chapter 10-

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: * virus purposely called Aoba as Aoba instead of Aoba-san because of familiarity. and i noticed in the game that he's more formal and polite when he talks with other people.  
> also i have this theory that virus and trip became insane because Sei scrapped them when they were little and thus became the little monsters we all know and love X3  
> next chap will focus more on trip! and also i don't think i can finish this in 15 chapter *fingers cross*


	11. Why Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the kudos and comments! i really couldn't concentrate on writing this chapter because i keep on remembering the dub XD  
> side note: i edited this chap

Chapter 11: “Why Me?”

“Why me?” Virus lets out a deep sigh as he and Trip were heading down towards one of Toue’s laboratory. “Why do keep on you following me, out of all people?”

“I don’t know, I just feel like it. It feels **natural**.” The younger man replied nonchalantly as he continue to follow Virus like a dog.

Virus only let out an uncontended sigh while pinching his thumb and index finger in the middle of his eyebrow as he didn’t immediately respond to him, he just continued to walk in the dead silent hallway, and the only noise that were present, were the tapping of their shoes. He could still hear Trip following him with a deep breath and patience, he fastened his pace hoping that the younger one will stop following him; but that wasn’t the case.

“Will you stop?!” he finally snapped.

“Huh?” the only reaction the Trip could get out at that moment/

“It’s annoying! You! Constantly following me around where ever I go… it’s….it’s…” Virus took a breath, in his entire life; he never shouted like this before. Heck, it even surprised himself that he could even shout in the first place. “…It’s so unusual….”

“You say that, but you don’t dislike it right?” Trip brushed his nose with his middle finger. “Could it be that you find me annoying because, you’ve never experience being with someone other than yourself?”

“Wh-what?” Virus was surprised that a kid like Trip outsmarted or rather made him doubt his perceptive ability towards him. “No way, why would I even feel something like that?! After all…” his face let out a grin. “I already told myself to never be swayed by something superficial as emotions.”

Trip’s smile grew wider as well. “So you don’t hate it when I follow you, right?”

“Yeah, I guess its fine. You can do whatever you want.” Virus agreed. “People just tend to walk away from me whenever they see me. For them I’m just like….”

“A virus?” the younger boy retorted.

“Yeah. Like a virus.” the older boy stopped walking, waited for Trip to catch up to his pace and took a deep breath. “It might not actually be bad to have someone by my side.” He added as he saw Trip already standing beside him. He looked at the younger boy, whose red colored hair stands out among other people. He even noticed that the why Trip style his hair is now almost similar to him. He already asked why Trip was doing it and again, the only respond Trip gave him was ‘ ** _It was only natural_** ’. Virus couldn’t help but think what else Trip will do just to continue on following him. With that though in mind he let out a small chuckle. “I think we really complement each other. Right?”

“I don’t know and I don’t care.” The younger boy retorted as they entered the laboratory waiting for their fate.

“Hey brat….” Virus called out through a soft whisper.

“What?” Trip asked with an annoyed tone, he already told Virus to address him by the name he choose for himself, so why is he calling him a brat?!

“If we are able to leave this place, let’s do something fun every day. Okay?”

“Sound like a plan.” His anger fades away by hearing what the older on said. “That might actually be entertaining.”

\---

 _Something fun everyday huh?_ _This is just perfect._ Trip’s malicious smile grew wider and wider as he walked his way through Virus’ room with Ren by his side.

“Are you excited to see Mr. Virus and Aoba-san as well, Mr. Trip?” Ren asked in an excited voice as he looked up at Trip. Little does the younger kid know, that behind that happy smile hides an intention that can make an adult run for their money.

“Yeah, I haven’t saw them since last night. So it’s only **_natural_** for me to miss them.”

“Really?”

“Of course.” Their conversation ended when they reached the room of Virus. They were literally 1-3 centimeters away from the door, when it suddenly became open.

“Oh, Trip, Ren-san, what are you two doing here so early?” Virus asked with the usual smile on his face as he pet the hair of Ren and gave a quick gaze to Trip. “Since you’re up. Why don’t we go and eat breakfast now? We have a lot of things to do today.” Virus added and carried the child into his arms.

“Really? But how about Aoba-san?”

“I apologize Ren-san but Aoba-san is still asleep right now. We can’t wake him since you know how cranky he can be early in the morning.” He explained as he started to walk.

“I see…” Ren let out a sigh of disappointment. He really wanted to see Aoba.

“Don’t worry about it, I’m sure that when we come back, Aoba-san will be awake.” Virus replied. “Trip, are you coming with us?”

Trip’s eyes widen. Didn’t he and Virus had a falling out? After a few seconds of reflection, he just simply shrug it off and followed the two, who were already ahead of him. After all, there will always be time for revenge.

_Trip_

_Trip_

**_Trip_ **

\---

“Trip? What kind of name is that anyway?” Virus asked as he closed the book he was reading. “I prefer your real name to be honest.”

“It doesn’t matter, before I came here. No one even bothered calling me by my name. That’s why I find it weird if you call me by it. And besides, I like the name Trip.”

“Why?” Virus asked.

“Why? That’s very simple, it’s because I’m a rock.”

“A rock, you say? That doesn’t connect much to the name Trip. You might as well as name yourself Rock instead.” Virus retorted trying to keep himself from laughing.

“Funny.” Trip nonchalantly replied to Virus. “People tend not to take me seriously because I’m just a kid. A little brat that anyone can beat and looked down on. But that’s not the case-

**_Live. Survive. Don’t die_ **

**_Live. Survive. Don’t die_ **

**_Live. Survive. Don’t die_ **

-I was taught to survive at a very young age. That’s why when people try to pick on me, they all get surprised that a little person like me can beat them.”

“Just like a rock. I see, a rock can’t be broken down easily like you and people tend to under estimate it and ignore its existence but once they try to step on it, it’s too late and they end up tripping. Wow, that’s a very smart analysis you got there!” Virus explained, surprised to see the younger boy is smarter than he seems.

“Yeah, but one day. I’ll grow up, become strong and big so that people won’t ever look down on me.”

“Hmm… I wonder if that day will come.” Virus said as if he was mocking Trip.

“Hey shut it four eyes! I’ve grown taller this past month you know!”

“By an inch! And you’re still not taller than me, Trip!”

_Trip_

_Trip_

_Trip_

\---

“Trip…. Hey Trip quit dozing off.” Virus shook the larger mle who sat down beside him. “We’re here to apply Ren-san in a kindergarten, remember?”

“Ahh… ye..yeah… sorry about that.” Trip yawned and brushed the back side of his head. Hmm, he probably didn’t get enough sleep last night since he kept on continuing to yawn. “Ahh, so what are we talking about?”

“Umm… Mr…” the teacher at the kindergarten, tried to answer Trip’s question but see couldn’t pronounce his name so she checked it at the files they gave her.

“Call me Trip.”

“Alright then, Mr. Trip. We’re talking about why Ren should be left in this kindergarten since you and your partner-“ she tries to imply that he and Virus were a couple.

“Oh, please don’t misunderstand us but we’re not….” Virus points at himself and then at Trip. “a couple, actually we have someone else who’s taking Ren at home but he can’t do it all the time.”

“So, you’re saying that you two are in a polyamorous relationship?”

Both Trip and Virus looked at each other for a while. “Yeah.” The two answered her in unison.

“I see, but it says here in the paper that it was only the two of you who adopted Ren in the orphanage, is this true?”

Well, those two didn’t actually ‘adopt’ Ren in a so called normal manner but they did made sure to sign an adoption letter so that people won’t question them about being able to adopt a kid so fast.

“Well you see Mrs….” Trip changed his sitting position to lean in close to the teacher. This is already a normal thing for him, to coax people into getting what they want in a fast and efficient way and if they didn’t there’s always plan B, right?

It took them around a half hour or so, until they managed to leave Ren under the kindergarten so that they can go to work and not worry about Aoba getting attached to him so easily.

“See you later Ren-san!” Virus waved good bye as he enters their car.

“Bye-bye.” Trip also joined in and waved good bye to the kid.

“Take care Mr. Virus and Mr. Trip!” Ren enthusiastically waved goodbye at them.

The two blond male entered the car, just as Trip was going to start the car. He noticed something, “Crap… I think I forgot something at home.”

“What is it?”

“Some important papers, but you don’t need to worry. I’ll just get them ASAP.” Trip got off the car. “Here, you can have the car.” He added while throwing the key towards the older man. Trip them immediately took a taxi and went back home.

\---

“Ao~ba” Trip woke the sleeping boy. Apparently he lied to Virus, well technically he didn’t. He got the paper he left at home but when he passed by Virus’ room, he saw Aoba sleeping so defenseless on Virus’ bed. He can’t just pass that opportunity to take him while Virus and the kid are not around. “Come on Ao-ba, it’s time to wake up.”

Aoba slowly opened his eyes when he heard Trip’s voice. The boy couldn’t comprehend well what the other was saying at first and had to blink a few times to realize what was going on. He slowly raised his hands as if he was asking Trip to embrace him.

Trip complied and wrapped his arms around the smaller man. It was nice like this, Aoba being submissive and not fighting back. Maybe he should let Virus do all the punishing since Aoba is so docile now, _I wonder what he did to him?_ He couldn’t help but wonder as he place gentle kisses on Aoba’s forehead.

Aoba moans every time Trip presses his lips unto his skin, the kisses Trip gave him were rough yet soft at the same time. It was an indescribable feeling of pain and pleasure mixed together that gave Aoba a sweet and numbing sensation down to his spine which made his body sensitive and his limp cock harder. “Ahh…” he broke the kiss as he pushed away Trip. “…st…op…”

“Why?” Trip asked and went for another round, this time he kissed Aoba around the nape, slowly going his way to Aoba’s chest and gently playing with his nipple. Biting and occasionally sucking on Aoba’s nipple, Trip made Aoba moan and beg for more.

“Mhm…Ahhh… st-stop!”

“Why?” Trip left a trail of translucent line of saliva when he parted his lips from Aoba’s nipple and moved unto the other one. “You like it don’t you?” his voice now starts to hitch, pecking on the unattended nipple he bit it too hard that caused Aoba to flinch and let out a small cry.

“!” Aoba controlled his tears as he covered his mouth with his hands.

Trip let out a chuckle when he saw the blood trickling down, he licked the blood and continued on sucking the now hardened wounded nipple. “it seems that Virus had his fun with you.” He stopped what he was doing and observed Aoba’s small bruised body. Slowly trailing every inch of it, every marks placed on Aoba’s lithe body were left unseen by Trip. Just seeing Aoba’s current condition already made Trip turned on. “hmm~, should I fuck you here and now?”

“N..no! pl..please….Stop…” Aoba responded while using the little force he had left to push Trip away from him.

Amused, Trip just shrugged it off pulled the chain that was placed around Aoba’s ankle. “you played Virus last night, didn’t you? So why can’t I have you now?!” Trip’s voice now became colder, it was as if his voice is more nonchalant than his usual tone. “I missed touching you Aoba. I **_missed_** hearing you voice.”

Shit, Aoba just flipped a switch. Last time he made Virus angry and now Trip’s angry at him as well. Aoba sure has the worst luck in choosing when to make his captors angry.

Trip grabbed a bundle of Aoba’s blue hair which nearly made the boy to literally scream from excruciating pain but he bit his lower lip leaving only small muffled sounds as tears roll down from his pain.

“Ohh… sorry about that Aoba.” Trip immediate lets go of Aoba’s hair, gently grabbed his chin and kissed his tear stained eyes. “Does it hurt?”

_Hurt?_

_Hurt?_

_How does it feel?_

_To be **hurt**?_

Trip remembers the time where he lived before going to one of Toue’s laboratory, he would often fight other people due to mere instincts. He couldn’t understand why people especially the adults would shun him for being aggressive towards other people especially if it was of their children.

 _Pfff… pathetic, you only blame me for hurting your kid because you couldn’t protect them. You all are just weak. Relying on others for comfort, what kind deep shit is that? I will never be like that._ That was all that he could think of as people scold him for injuring their family. _I will never be like that. **Never.**_

_…_

Still shaken from the pain Trip gave him, Aoba lightly nodded his head to answer Trip’s question.

“Sorry again Aoba” Trip moved his head slightly and kissed Aoba’s forehead, Aoba flinched as Trip placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. “You know how I can be sometimes and I know that Aoba will forgive me.” In all, or rather most of his life, he realized that he was always thriving to life, to **survive**. He couldn’t even remember the last time death wasn’t on his back. It was always;

**_Survive, live. Don’t die._ **

**_Survive, live. Don’t die._ **

**_Survive, live. Don’t die._ **

Was there anyone other than himself to tell him to live? Sure Virus had been with him the longest but sure as hell, he never remembered Virus telling him not to die. And, right now… the friction between him and Virus is just like those fights he had with other people, it’s for survival, for Aoba’s affection, attention and love. And if things will get worse, there’s no telling whether or not the two of them will end up killing each other just for him.

Aoba

Aoba

Aoba….

Why was he so attracted to Aoba? He couldn’t even see what Virus saw in him, and he did **_tried_** his best to see what’s good with him through Virus’ point of view but he just can’t. So why is he so attracted to him, to even go as far as to fight against Virus just for him? What does Aoba have that have made him feel this way? To fall head over heels for him?

_That’s right._

He remember the time (refer to chap 7) where Virus was been hospitalized, he and Aoba were leaving to buy something to eat. Trip didn’t worry much about Virus being hospitalized since it was what Virus wanted anyway, to feel the pain others felt when they were being beaten. For him it was exciting and something new since they’ve never been beaten ever since they became a duo. Trip never wanted to feel something like that, he already had enough of it when he was young. Deep in his though, he heard Aoba sniffling. “You ok?” he asked.

“ye-yeah.” Aoba replied with a smile. His eyes were red, tears falling down and nose running. He tried his best to wipe them off with his sleeve.

“here.” Trip offered his handkerchief.

Aoba willingly accepted and wiped his face with it. “I’m so sorry for this.”

“nah, it’s ok. I understand that you’re worried about him. I should be the one to apologize in the first place.”

“Why?”

“I know that Virus’ injury weren’t that bad but I forgot to tell you about it and you panicked.”

“Of course I will be!” Aoba patted his head. “Even if you tell me it’s just a minor injury, of course I will be worried. After all….” Aoba mumbled something that Trip couldn’t hear.

“What was that Aoba?” Trip leaned it closer to him. Aoba flinched and his face begun to blush.

“Sh-shut up!” out of embarrassment Aoba smacked Trip’s face several times. His face lit redder when Trip saw how cute he was when embarrassed so he threw back the handkerchief Trip gave and walked away.

“Come on Ao-ba! tell me what did you say, please~” Trip playfully asked as he was able to easily chased down Aoba. Damn, those long ass legs of his.

“Fine! Promise you won’t tell Virus about this?” Aoba looked back at him, his face now going back to normal.

Trip nodded to reassure him.

Aoba looked away from him as he said, “yo..you… are one of my closest friends… so I will be worried to you if anything will ever happened to you two….”

“Really?” Trip’s grin grew wider.

“Ye-yeah.”

“I’m happy.” Trip mumbled as he smiled.

“What?’ Aoba asked, he didn’t hear what Trip said. “did you say something embarrassing?”

“No, it’s nothing. “ Trip replied. “ahh… since Aoba said that I’m one of his closest friends, we can go to this café that I recently like, and you’re going to pay.” He only said this as a joke but he was surprised that Aoba agreed.

“Sure, since Haga-san just gave me my salary. So I don’t mind treating you to something you like, since you’ve been doing it to me all the time. It might be the good time to return the favor, right?”

“Ahh…Aoba, I was just joking. We’re your greatest fans, it’s only natural for us to treat you for the things you lik-”

“And now, it’s my turn. So where is this café you like?” Aoba cut him off as he took Trip’s hand and headed out the exit.

“alright then.” Trip gave in and took the lead. “You’re going to have a great time Ao-ba.”

“Let’s hope so.” Aoba replied and gave him a big smile. As they were walking around the Old District, Aoba remembered something. “Oh yeah, Trip. There’s something I forgot to tell you.”

“What is it?”

“Don’t die, okay?”

“Wh-what?”

“I know it sounds stupid, but after what had happened to Virus. I couldn’t help but feel worried about the two of you. Being a part of the yakuza must be hard and I don’t want to see you two getting hurt. And besides if you two die….” He paused.

Trip was surprised to hear Aoba saying stuff like this. He never expected him to say this let alone encourage him to live. It somehow gave him an unexplained feeling deep inside his chest. He hung on to ever word Aoba said even when he paused, Trip was left in anticipation on what he will say next.

“I will be sad! There won’t be any two blond guys always hanging out with me and say that they are my greatest fans. I might say that it’s creepy or annoying but I really appreciate all the things you’ve done for me.” Aoba smiled and immediately covered his face. Gosh, he must be really embarrassed in saying such fluffy things.

 _Sad, huh?_ Trip chuckled a bit. “Don’t worry I won’t.”

“Huh?”

“Don’t worry I won’t die.”

\---

_That’s right, I can’t die. Since there will be someone who will be sad if I will._

“Aoba, why don’t we go to my room?” he prompted himself closer to Aoba, placed his arms around him and carried him off the bed. Originally, he was planning to have his way with Aoba on Virus’ bed so that he could get his revenge at him but now, he changed his mind. After a few minutes of walking, they’ve arrived at Trip’s room. Trip slowly placed Aoba at the middle of his bed.

The smaller man couldn’t help but flinch and shake.

“Aoba, are you alright?” he asked as he brush off Aoba’s bangs and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. He couldn’t help but notice Aoba crying. “Is there something wrong?” he placed another kiss on Aoba’s right eye while wiping off his tears.

“Wh..why…”

“?”

“..Why….me?”

Trip chuckled, he never heard that question from him for a long time now. Back when Aoba was just caught by them, he would shout, curse and threat at them especially after having their way with him. He could still remember after letting out all of his frustrations, he would ask them, ‘why me? Of all people?’ it was a simple question that both Virus and Trip enjoyed answering over and over again. Even now, the answer is still the same, “It’s simply because **_I_** love you Aoba.” Trip gave a gentle kiss on the lips. Their tongues intertwining with each other as Trip pulled out his lips leaving a white translucent line of saliva between their lips.

It’s weird, never had Aoba felt this kind of kiss before. It was soft, gentle and at the same time caring. Usually whenever those two, especially Trip will kiss him, it would hurt both his jaw and lips because of Trip exerting too much force, even sometimes he was too assertive that it made Aoba’s lips  and tongue bleed. So why is he so gentle right now?

“Don’t worry, I won’t do something that would hurt you. So please, would you let me have you?”

-Chapter 11 end-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you guys think about the chapter? comments, kudos and criticisms are much welcome! :D


	12. The place I belong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk no smut this chapter only drama and partial fluff!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update but thank for all the kudos and comments!! :DDD love you guys!!!

Chapter 12: “The place I belong”

Aoba was confused, did Trip really just said it? Did **_he_** really asked Aoba for his consent?! That’s impossible! Right? He looked at Trip to see if he was joking but it seems that he wasn’t, Aoba knows that there is something greater install for him if he says no, so he just shook his head silently.

Trip noticed that Aoba was afraid of him and let out a deep sigh, he stood up and left Aoba in the bed alone. _I see, so no matter what I’ll do….. You’ll always see me as a monster, huh?_ He mumbled and took the papers he left from his desk and waved it, “I still need to go back to work. You can stay here and sleep or do whatever you want.” He added as he left and closed the door.

Aoba was left with his thoughts. Confused on what had just happened, he lied down on the bed and tried to comprehend what had just happened. Those two have been acting **_so_** weird recently, well weird in a sense that they’re acting way more humane than they used too; they’re showing more emotions towards him that he never knew they can possess. Aoba couldn’t help but wonder about why those two are acting weird like this; did something or **_someone_** happened that made them this way? Or are they just confused little children who just **_found_** their way home? Either way, Aoba doesn’t that much as long as they won’t hurt Ren then he’s fine with anything.

He slowly moved around the bed and found comfortable spot; he slowly closed his eyes and went to sleep.

\---

After a few hours of sleeping, Aoba noticed that Virus and Trip weren’t home yet and so is Ren. He wondered if they had disposed of him like they always say they would but he’d doubt that. There was something in the kid that makes living with those two more bearable and more domesticated.

Since he was all alone, Aoba decided to take a hot shower, scrubbing away all those sweat, tears, saliva and cum all over his body. As he was cleaning himself, he could still feel a tinge of pain from his back when Virus dropped melted candle waxes on him but he bared the pain, after all, he experienced greater pains from those two in the past, so this is nothing compared to it.

After taking a bath, he borrowed one of Trip’s shirt and wore it. He knew that Trip wouldn’t mind knowing that those two would be overjoyed whenever they see him wearing their things. They said that it was some kind of proof that he belonged to them or something like that.

He walked around the living room and noticed that both Hersha and Welter were on their sleep mode, he passed by the two and walked towards the kitchen and drank a glass of water until-

“Aoba-san!” the loud and cheerful voice of Ren echoed through the room as he run his way towards Aoba.

Aoba nearly dropped the glass when Ren unexpectedly jumped towards him.

“I missed you Aoba-san!” the kid confessed and hugs Aoba with all his might.

“Hey now, don’t do something like that again, ok?” Aoba petted his head and gave him a kiss on the forehead. “I could have dropped you, you know!”

“Sorry Aoba-san! But I really missed you!” he replied.

Aoba giggled and said, “I missed you too Ren.”

Just as they were getting comfortable, Aoba didn’t noticed that Virus was in the kitchen as well, staring at him with his icy blue eyes.

Aoba was scared, he was supposed to be staying in his room until a further notice but now he’s here outside his room and getting comfortable with Ren. How should he explain it to him? That Trip came home and freed him from his chains and got him out from his room? Aoba was starting to get anxious and “Vi-virus, I-“ Aoba was trying to find the right words to explain himself but Virus just walked passed by him.

This again left him confused. _What just happened?_ He wondered

\---

The rest of the day, Aoba and Ren spent their time together. Ren told Aoba about his day in the kindergarten and explained that he really had fun there. Ren wished that Aoba could go there as well and see just how much fun it is until he fell asleep in Aoba’s arms.

Aoba looked at him with happiness and hoped that nothing bad will ever happened to him. Moments like this, made Aoba’s half broken mind sane again.

Then the door flung open, sounds of shoes clanking resonated throughout the hallway and Trip appeared.

He seemed to be in a bitter mood, Aoba thought. He looked at him from head to toe and noticed that he had a bruise in the face. “Are you alright?” he couldn’t help but asking, it wasn’t a normal thing for those two to go back home all wounded and injured like this. They would usually go home with blood stained clothes but that’s it, and he was pretty sure that it wasn’t their blood.

“Yeah, it’s nothing too serious.” Trip replied and averted his gaze away from Aoba.

“A-are you sure? If you want I can treat it for you.” Aoba suggested as he took his hand and gently placed it on Trip’s bruised face to see just how badly he is hurt.

“No, it’s really fine. It’ll heal itself soon.” He denied and removed Aoba’s hand away from him. _With those hands and eyes, you captivate me with your undoubting gentleness. I thought that you hate me, that I looked like a monster. So why…. Why are you so kind to me?_ he though. Looking at how worried Aoba is for him, he starts to doubt if those feelings were real or these were just the result of training him. “Aoba….” He murmured while placing his hand on Aoba’s face and gently tracing them all over. He immediately shook off that feeling when he noticed that Aoba returned his gaze.

“Tr-Trip! What are you doing?!” he asked.

“No~thing, I just thought that you looked really beautiful wearing my clothes like that.” He replied, slid of his other hand to Aoba’s waist and kissed him.

“R-Ren is right here!” Aoba exclaimed as he pushes Trip away.

“He’s asleep right? So it wouldn’t matter.”

‘That’s not the point-“before Aoba could finish what he’s saying Virus walked in the room.

“You’re late Trip, what happened to you?” he asked with his normal voice but it is clearly obvious that his displeased with what he saw. Aoba and Trip were all over each other in front of him, that’s disgusting.

“Well, you could say that something happened w when I was going back.” He replied with a sarcastic tone indicating that he has no plan on giving him a proper answer while not minding his presence and continued to play with Aoba.

Virus was pissed with the sudden attitude that Trip was giving him. So he walked towards him and immediately punched him straight in the face. Who knew that behind Virus’ façade was a very dangerous man that even a man like Trip could fall with just one punch.

“Trip!” Aoba called out and came to help Trip get up. “What the hell is wrong with you Virus?”

Seeing those two being so good to each other, Virus clicked his tongue. “I’m usually the type of person who doesn’t like violence but it seems that **_you_** only learn from inflicting physical pain.” He then grabbed a bundle of Aoba’s hair.

Pain he received from the harsh thug caused Aoba to scream but he remembered that Ren was here and closed his mouth as he sobbed the pain away.

“Let go of him Virus!” Trip grabbed Virus’ arm telling him to stop grabbing Aoba’s hair.

“You stay out of this! You’re nothing but an obedient mutt!” he shouted and forced Aoba to leave with him.

Trip was left alone in the room. “I’m just a mutt, huh?” he let out a displeased sigh. _So that’s how you think of me, Virus?_ He stood there for a few minutes and looked at how badly the damage Virus gave him. “You can try to hurt me just as much as you want but I won’t allow you to hurt Aoba anymore.” He added and spit out some blood from his mouth.

When they reached Virus’ room. He immediately lets go of Aoba and went on a full rampage. He threw, broke, and punched everything that he can see, his wine bottle, his books his curtains, EVERYTHING just to vent out his anger and Aoba was  there to witness all of it.

After some time, Virus has nothing left to destroy he just sat there in the corner with his head lying low.

“Vi-virus…” Aoba mustered up all his courage, called him and tried to approach him.

‘’Why?....” Virus asked.

“Huh?”

“Why do you like him over me?”

Aoba didn’t understood what he said. But he continued to try to approach Virus anyway.

“When I saw you and Trip being so close to each other, it made me realize that I was like an outcast. Like I was someone who doesn’t belong there. I…I...

 ** _Always thought that you belonged to me_** …..”

“…..” Aoba couldn’t find any right words to say to him. He really doesn’t like them treating him like an object or a pet. He’s a person just like them. He just managed to regain that identity when Ren was given to him.

“But I guess I was wrong, huh? I never expect that you two would get along this well. I always thought that you favor me over Trip, Aoba-san but I guess it’s just a fantasy that I tell myself from going insane.” He bought his hand into his head start clench them together.

_He’s weird_

_He’s a freak_

_He’s different_

_Don’t talk to him!_

_Don’t touch him!_

_Get away from here!_

_Go back to where you belong!_

Those words echoed through his head.

 _Please…. Please stop….._ tears now begin to fall from his face as he remembered those times where he was ostracized by the people around him. “Why can’t I find a place where I belong, even now I…. I’m all alone….. I don’t want this! I don’t want to be alone Aoba-san! Please!.... Please don’t leave me…..” he sobbed.

Then a gentle warm embraced, wrapped around Virus’ cold body.

“Ao..aoba—san…?...”

“I don’t know what’s with your obsession with belongingness is but you’re only a human being Virus, we tend to do mistakes and stupid things no matter how smart we look. It’s only normal to feel a bit possessive about other people. But I have no intention of giving myself out of fear. Well… not anymore that is!” Aoba grabbed Virus’ face with his two hands and gave him a big and cheerful smile. “So why don’t we try to start all over again, shall we?”

Virus smiled, heck he even giggled at how Aoba could easily forgive him from hurt him a minute ago.

“What is it?” Aoba asked.

“Nothing.” He replied and hugged him back. “Though, you could have run away you know, Aoba-san.”

“What?”

“When I came home along with Ren-san, I noticed that the lock in the house where disabled and that both Hersha and Welter were put into sleep mode. It was as if Trip wanted you to run away when you got the chance.”

“What?....” Aoba was speechless. Not because he didn’t realize that the doors were unlock but he couldn’t possibly tell him that he knew about it but he didn’t want to leave. After all he was sure that when they will find him again, they will just be harsher than him. And even if he managed to escape, what will happened to Ren? He couldn’t possibly leave him alone with those two yakuzas, right?

“Didn’t you always wanted to escape from here? I still remembered the first few days that you were brought here, Aoba-san. You were very violent back then.”

“I know…” bringing those memories back pains his heart. He too can remember those times like it was yesterday. But he’d rather forget about it and move on. “but that’s all in the past now. And just like I said before, we can just start all over again, right?”

“I guess your right Aoba-san.” Virus agreed and gave him a smile, it wasn’t his usual grin that has malice in them but rather a smile that you would usually see when a person is being honest with himself. Seeing just how far Virus came, Aoba smiled back at him. _Even though you’re a very honest person, Virus. The only person that you can’t be honest with was yourself, wasn’t it? You’ve been longing for someone to be accepted with but you tend to not realize that those people already exist._ Aoba mumbled as he looked just how much damaged Virus’ room is.

“Did you say something Aoba-san?” Virus heard him mumbling to himself but he can’t fully hear what Aoba was saying.

“It’s nothing.” he replied.

“Really?”

“Yeah, I’m very proud of you Virus.” He leaned towards Virus and gave him a kiss.

“Thank you Aoba-san.” Virus appreciated Aoba’s presence here and returned the kiss.

Little that they know while they are playfully flirting with each other, Trip was on the outside of Virus’ room waiting for him to come out. _Don’t worry Aoba, I’ll protect you from Virus. Because you belong to be happy with me._  He thought to himself with one of his hand in his back hiding a gun.

-End of Chapter 12-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you think? :DDDD


	13. Virus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my take on virus' back story  
> note 2.0: just redited this one with the proper italics!!!   
> and for those who haven't read this yet, slight virus/trip moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the kudos and comments!  
> I've finished the whole story but it wasn't what i expected it to be and i'll probably continue it if you guys are not satisfied with the ending ! :D

Chapter 13: “Virus”

(This is seen through Virus’ eyes so yeah, it’s his POV)

I was with Aoba-san and then….

I heard a gunshot.

\---

My mother and father were not from the same country and because of that they were put down by the people around them.

This also happened to me.

Because of my race, everyone around me, treats me so differently from others. I was discriminated, ridiculed and always a subject to bullying. No one ever tried to help me, look me in the eye or even acknowledge my presence.

It was the worse. I didn’t understand why they hate so much that questions in my head keep on popping up whenever they throw their slurs at me.

Why do they hate me so much?

What did I do to deserve this?

I just wanted to belong.

I just wanted to be accepted.

My mother, who died a few years after I was born, was the only one who cared enough for me, my father on the other hand was busy with his job just to sustain our daily needs. She told me that if I’ll be just honest about my feelings, talk politely to others and smile. People will change their attitude towards me. But she was wrong.

No matter how much I try to kind or to be decent with them, they always find ways to ostracize me from them. And I was all alone.

Every day, people would always say harsh words to me like:

Go back to where you belong!

Freak!

Monster!

It was just a horrible experience, no child should ever feel something like this. No matter how much I try to be happy or to pretend it never happened. I just can’t and with that….

I just gave up.

I never talked to people nor acknowledge their presence instead, I just focused on my studies and that’s all. Whenever I have the spare time, instead of trying to socialize with other people, I just lock myself in the library and read and read until I get tired of reading.

I don’t know what’s with reading that living in this awful place made it more bearable. Whenever I open a book it was like a new adventure to me, a place where I am welcomed and no one hurts me there. For the first time in my life, I was happy.

Somehow, by reading books. It also increased my curiosity whether it is about human emotions or happenings I’m always curious to see what will happened next. And there I was, when I was walking my way home from school. I heard muffled screams of people. My instincts were telling me to run away from that place but I can’t simply ignore this kind of opportunity. Like a curious cat, I sneaked a peek to see what was happening. I saw people in black parkas abducting children from different age and putting them in a large van. As I slowly backed away, I felt a cold touch on my shoulder and the next thing I knew I was in Platinum Jail.

Platinum Jail, catchy name for a jail that is disguised as a theme park but who am I to complain? It was an all-white facility and the silence there in unnerving as if people where dead even though they’re living. I was fascinated by their researched and techniques; the researchers and scientists there were also interesting, trying their best to act as if they do not care about us but when a person dies in a failed experiment they cry and some even left. It was truly an amazing experience and not one day has passed by that they used the same treatment on us.

Days, weeks or even years had passed, I honestly already lost count how long it had been but there were times were they’ll add more people in the lab after releasing some failed results and what intrigues me is that there were rumors about a child with red hair who will literally fight everyone. I have no particular interest in him but it’s interesting to see that there are still some people who are keeping this place lively. I saw him once in the canteen fighting over a big bully. I just ignored him not wanting to be beaten like that bully. I can say that he is strong but I don’t care as long as he’s not bothering me then I’m fine.

Ever since that canteen incident, I see him wherever I go though by luck, he didn’t notice me. But that luck didn’t last long, unfortunately enough he saw me when I was heading back to my room after an examination. I didn’t notice it but it seems that our rooms were near to each other that’s why I was able to see from time to time. Ah, he’s probably going to beat me like that rest of those people but then….. There we were, making eye to eye contact with each other, we didn’t talked; we just stared at each other and then. Something must had happened, that the next day he just started to follow me. I didn’t know what the reason is why but it’s strange for a kid to follow me. I don’t mind it either way, soon enough he’ll be just like those people. All worn out and dead after a few test experiments.

There were a lot of people from different places from different countries and from different culture but despite of all those diversity. I was still alone until he followed me. It was the first time who anyone approached me, let alone follow me.

At first I hated it but soon enough I got used to it. It appears that he wasn’t from this place, no wonder he won’t talk much. Luckily, I know the language from where he is and that’s how we started to know each other. His name was Trip, well at least that’s how he wants to be called from now on. We spent most of our free time together that I even taught him how to talk and write in Japanese, it was a huge task to overcome but within a few (this is just an understatement) trial and error. He managed to know the basics of it, at least.

I actually couldn’t explain myself what our relationship is. But somehow it was comforting to know that someone out there is with you. And whenever I look at him it was as if we complement each other.

Perhaps, the researchers noticed Trip’s sudden change that they always made us go through the same experiment together. There we times when it’s painful but we managed to pull through every single day and always go back to our assigned rooms satisfied to know that one of us is not dead yet.

There was one time when Trip was the only one who was called for an experiment. I don’t know why but I somehow felt a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach the entire time when Trip was gone. When I saw him again, I felt relieved that he was still alive.

That sort of feeling was only short lived when we were called out to a blank room. It was very bright, the white floors and ceiling reflected the lights which made it more painful in the eyes. Even though we cannot see them, the scientists were with us, behind a one sided mirror. We heard them saying that this is the last experiment and if the experiment was successful, we can leave this place.

We have been talking about it for a long time now, us going out from this place. Doing whatever we want, being free. It was like a dream come true. Our excitement were cut short when they presented to us a small child roughly round Trip’s age. He was pale, as pale as the walls around us, not only that but he’s also frail and feeble as if you were to touch him he would break.

They called him Sei, it was our first time seeing him. Somehow by looking at him, we noticed that he was something that was out of our reach. He looked human but he also looks like a god that was bestowed by the heavens.

The scientists instructed us to look at Sei in the eyes and when we did…..

_AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

An intense pain course right through me. I could even hear Trip crying from the excruciating pain as well.

_T…trip…_

I tried to approach him but suddenly, my whole life flashed before my eyes. The things that I wished to forget and the things that I don’t want to forget were being thrown in front of me at the same time. I can’t explain what was happening, I thought that I was going to die.

When I opened my eyes, darkness was the only thing I saw. I don’t know where I was nor why I’m blind. I slowly touched my face and noticed that a bandage was tightly wrapped around it. Huh, so did I became blind after the experiment? That was the first thing that I thought.

I slowly got up from what seems to be a bed and I could hear a lot of people clamoring around me. I tried my best to listen every sound around me just to see if Trip was alive but I couldn’t hear his voice. Did he die? I wondered.

The doctors explained that we were scrapped by Sei to see if the experiments that we conducted to us were effective to neutralize scrap and it appears that experiment was a success seeing that the two of us, thank god Trip is alive, survived without any damage physically nor mentally. Even if they say that, there was something that was changed in my mind as if something was removed. Though I don’t know what it was.

What confuses me is that if even if scrap failed nor succeed on us. Why did they put on a great effort to modify our eyes just to counteract it? Isn’t it already impossible for a person to be scrapped again after being scrapped? You can’t fix something that is already broken—and then that’s where I came up with a conclusion on my own; the scrap didn’t affect us, it was just a placebo effect.

Well, I didn’t particularly mind though. Once our eyes were healed, we were out in the streets, doing whatever we want, playing around. It was truly a bliss and what even made it more entertaining was when we met Aoba-san.

When we were looking for people who were qualified to become as test subjects in Toue’s lab. There we saw his profile: Sly Blue was his name that time.

He was fascinating, with that long silky blue hair and golden brown eyes. Not to mention the way he looks at things as if they were pitiful so willing to fall into depravity. We instantly grew an attachment to him. Meeting him in person was no disappointment as well, the way he talks and acts were exactly what we were expecting from him.

We spent every most of our extra time, when we’re not dealing with the establishment of the urban ‘legend’ Morphine. We spend those times with him, it was really fun and even when he used is scrap on his opponent, breaking him. We just couldn’t give him up to Toue—it was just too soon. So we erased his memories and well, one thing led to other and we still ended up being friends with him.

But look at where it has gotten us…. I always told Aoba-san that he has the capability of a human but at the same time as the capability to exceed from it. This wasn’t what I expected to happened.

Perhaps there was a small portion of my mind who’s expecting this to happen but I was too blinded to see it.

Heh…. It’s weird isn’t it? In all the books I’ve read, people who had their lives flashed before their eyes were those kinds who are about to die. I've experienced this in the past before...

Could this be?

*drip*

I hear something dripping from my body.

Huh?  
I slowly move my hand and wondered, "Is this blood?"

-Chapter 13 end-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk why but the italics in this chapters were removed but I'll try to edit /repost this with italics once I've detect what's the problem :)))


	14. Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trip's back story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry for the very late update but it was really hard to write Trip's point of view since he barely talks and this is unbeta'd so i apologize for any errors

My hands…why are they shaking? I… I remember that, I was with entering Virus' room and then... something happened. Oh God, I can't believe that I actually did it. My hands, they're covered with the color red- blood? But whose blood is this? I... I can't believe that I pulled the trigger. I let my emotions got the best of me; I know that Aoba will hate me for it.

Aoba? That's right, he was the only one who treated me like a real person. His smile, his voice, his everything.... they were perfect… and yet I took him for granted. My chest hurts, why is that? It hurts so so much. 

Aoba….

I’m sorry…

\--- 

Guilt, hatred, dismay, love and any other emotions that ‘normal’ humans possess. I never fancy experiencing those. I only enjoyed it when other people show those said emotions.

Why is that?

Is it weird?

No… I never find it weird. I grew up in a place that no one would understand. It was hell, there were no allies, friends, families nor lovers that why… I don’t understand what those words meant.

It was only killed or be killed. And I experienced that when I was very young—I instantly knew that the world is not a pretty and clean as what others said it to be. No, it was dirty and unpleasant. People around you would look all sweet and nice but just as soon as you turn your back on them; they won’t hesitate on finishing you off.

That’s why I always told myself to never rely on someone and that I am the only one who could help me.

Live, survive, don’t die.

I repeated those words like a mantra every day. Whether it was a child, a teen or an adult. I still see the same thing—dirty puddles of mud in a form of a human—they were like monsters. It was never easy to live a life like that but I learned.

All those people, they would say that they would help you or say stuff like, “the world is not as bad as you think.” Are hypocrites, they would speak about peace and love but all they do is cause pain and misery to those people who they think are lower than them.

What did I do to deserve this kind of treatment? Ever since I was born, this was what the world had given me. Constant beatings, discrimination, humiliation, hatred and many more. I hated it, just because I was young and small, people tend to pick on me. I hated it, I just wanted to be as strong as those superheroes I keep hearing about. I wanted to be so strong that no one can oppose me and even strike fear, intimidation, into their hearts by just staring at me.

Yes, that is my dream. I want to see those people who caused me to suffer, to suffer even worse than what I felt in the past. I’ve always wanted that but somehow, when I was taken away from that place, I sort of forgotten about it.

I mean, I was taken to a place that I never knew. It was so surreal, the usual dirty and run-down place that I got used to was completely overshadowed by the white and clean surroundings of the area. There were a lot of people in white clothes, walking and talking in some language that I don’t understand. Even us, the people that they took wore white and light colored clothes. 

It hurt my eyes when I first took a long look of the place. Everything in it was so white and clean. I’ve never seen a place like this before and it was amazing! But… no matter where I go, people will always stay the same. 

People, who were brought into this place, are subjugated for experiments. There were times when I see others going crazy from it or sometimes from fear of becoming one. Nonetheless, people are still people. No matter how much you try to control them, they will always result in anarchy. There will always be people who thinks that they’re superior from the others that they would constantly pick on the weak to make themselves stronger. 

Pathetic.

I won’t allow this to happened, not anymore. I hated to be everyone else’s whipping boy, now it’s my turn to do the whipping. I couldn’t understand it myself but somehow… I felt like I was beast that was just released from a cage. No matter who you are, young or old, small or big. I constantly knock people out. I never even bother to think whether they want to fight me or not. 

No,

I will never give them the chance to think of even beating me down because I’m so sick tired of it already. That’s why even those people who just stared at me, I didn’t hesitate on bringing them down.

I hated it. They’re face, mouth, nose—everything. They look just like the people back home, even those people in a lab coat, they all look the same. They all looked like monsters.

But all of that changed when I met him. He was the only one out there who didn’t looked dirty. He was bright, clean and shining; I don’t find him pretty but the way he was. I instantly knew that he was someone different—he was someone like me. Even though I don’t know what the same between us. But I was caught by curiosity that I decided to follow him. 

It was difficult to know what our similarity was. I dedicated all of my free time to follow every step he did. Heck, I even followed his appearance. I couldn’t explain it myself but somehow by imitating him, there was a sense of comfort—a sense of feeling that I never felt before.

He was Virus, or that’s what he wanted to be called, a young man who is not afraid of telling the truth—a virtue that I never experienced as well, a smart person who taught me things about the world, about things that I barely knew. It was like a breath of fresh air when I decided to follow him. It was amazing, it was like I became a new person, a different identity and persona. I wasn’t the weak and small boy in the past, I became strong and wiser. 

That was the moment I left my old identity behind and became—Trip.

And we never became an I again. 

\--- 

It was weird that my life completely changed when I entered Oval Tower, to be honest, I find it stupid. But if it wasn’t for Toue, then I wouldn’t have met Virus. 

Virus… I never consider him as a friend, family or lover. But what is he in my life exactly? We barely talk about our past lives before our meeting, I imitated him from top to bottom and yet… why do I feel like I don’t know him? we’ve been together for almost two decades now but I still feel like we’re two complete strangers, at best acquaintances.

But with Aoba, why is it so different? I only known him for a few years but in those small time, I got to know more about him—more than I know about Virus. 

Funny isn’t it? The person that spent most of my life with and I considered as honest and clean, is the one that I barely know and the one that I barely spent my life with is the one that knows /me/ best.

Me?

Just who am I exactly?

I am not Virus’ twin nor I am his. I am my own person and yet….. why did I end up following whatever Virus said? God, I was so attached with the idea of me and Virus being the same, which I ended up thinking that we’re exactly the same/one person.

I’m so stupid.

Aoba… you were the only one who reminded me that I was a different being from him and yet…. Why is my hands covered in your blood?

Virus, the man who usually keeps his composure, is now crying like a baby over your blood-soaked body. And I, Trip, the man who barely shows any emotions, is not feeling guilty for what he has done.

Why did you saved Virus from that shot?

I thought that you hated us. Why? My head is full of questions right now that it hurts, it hurts so much just to think of any logic behind what you’ve done. You’re so selfish, you know that Aoba. You’re now leaving us with these things we decided to leave behind in the past.

My chest hurts Aoba… so please…. 

Tell me why am I crying as well?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more chapter to go!!! and i'm not yet ready for it DDD:


	15. Aoba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> final chapter!!!!!! taken Aoba's POV and third person POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this the end ;D i can't believe that i managed to finish this fic!!!  
> thank you so much for sticking this long and i really appreciate the feedbacks and kudos you guys gave me, those really helped me grow as a writer ^^ and i hope that you guys will stick to my other writings once i finish this ;D

I didn’t expect myself to be able to handle this much. I always thought that I could easily become a doll—someone that can’t feel anything and do anything, but I guess I was wrong. No, my mind, it’s stronger than I thought, after being held captive for a year by those two. I’ve lost the will to seek freedom and yet… my mind hasn’t given up. I know that in the past I would beat myself for not being weak but when Ren came along to my live, everything has changed—for the better. Funny isn’t? Those two, Virus and Trip, probably brought Ren here so that they could use him against me but they never expected Ren to affect them as well. I guess, this could be considered as karma now?

They hurt, humiliated, tortured and forced themselves on me countless of times and now, they’re the ones who are hurting and it’s all because of that kid…. Ren….

Ren

Ren

_Ren_

“Aoba….” My eyelids felt heavy, I tried opening them to see who’s calling me but my eyes won’t budge.

 _Aoba_ That voice… could it be? No way!

“Aoba…” I really want to open my eyes and see the face of the one who’s calling me.

That deep masculine voice, there could only be one person whom I’m sure that voice belonged to, Ren…. I forced my eyes to open. There he was, Ren. Not the child that Virus and Trip brought, but the allmate that I owned, my beloved partner, my best friend–Ren.

Upon seeing him here, in whatever place this is. Puts tears into my eyes as I run towards him and gave him a hug. He was on his online form, that’s why it was easier for me to hug him, he looked bigger and taller than me thought but that doesn’t matter, he was still Ren after all.

After one year of being separated from each other, I clasped my arms tightly around his huge body not wanting to let him go. My tears only grew bigger as I notice him wrapping his arms around me. I don’t care if this was a dream or a nightmare as long as I was given the chance to see Ren one last time then that’s good enough for me.

I haven’t dreamt anyone from my past in a long time. Even in my dreams, Virus and Trip dominated my mind. But now’s different, my allmate, my best friend, my partner, he’s here now and he’s here to stay, _Ren please, don’t leave me_.

Tears stroll down unto my face as I think of what had happened to Ren in real life, fear and helplessness struck my chest as I remember Virus and Trip saying horrible ways of how they disposed of Ren’s allmate body. _I wish that it wasn’t true._ I prayed as I felt soft warm hands running through my face.

Ren gently pulled me away from himself while moving his hands on my face, wiping the tears away. Soon enough, the two of us were left in the cold silence only looking into each other’s gaze. There were so many things I wanted to say to him but I don’t know where to start. “Ren I—“

“Aoba—“

Both of us opened our mouths at the same time. We immediately stopped when we noticed the other speaking. A tint laughter escaped from our throats. “It’s alright Ren, go ahead. You can speak first.”

“Aoba I…. I know that you’ve been through a lot of painful experiences in these past year and I apologize for not being able to protect you. I failed as an allmate, no as your guardian and I’m sorry, I only I cou—“ I could see the how you felt and how honest your feelings are for me, that’s why I stopped you from talking. There was no point in living in the past, there’s nothing more we could do to change that. That’s why I took both of his hands away from my face and held them close.

“No, it’s alright Ren. I never blamed you nor anyone else for being captive…” my voice cracked as I said these words, memories from the past starts to resurface again—those first few nights I spent with them, the pain, humiliation, everything. They all came back like a huge tidal wave of emotions hit me in the chest. It hurts to remember those times but I know that those two won’t do those things again.

Tears roll down on my face again, I tried to wipe them off but I could feel a soft warm object touching, not rather licking my face. When I look back, it was Ren, he reverted back to his allmate form. I hugged his fluffy body as he continued on licking my tears—it tickles, I commented. The tears that are now falling are not tears of sadness but rather tears of joy. Being reunited with Ren really cheered me up, I wish that this could stay longer.

But Ren jumped off my grasp and started to walk away.

“Ren!” I called unto him and he looked back at me.

“Aoba, just don’t forget that even though I am not with you physically. I will still be there with you, to guide and to help you. I will always be with you…. After all… we’ve always been together right?”

Before he could finish what he was saying, the surroundings started to change into white. I hurt my eyes, I wanted to see Ren for a little while longer. I still haven’t told him farewell yet but then….

_I will always be with you_

I remember him saying that and with that thought in mind, I let Ren and my dream go. I woke up with the jolt of indescribable pain dwelling in my chest. That’s right, Virus and Trip were….

“Virus?! Trip?!” I panicked and tried to get up. Probably because of my sudden movement, some of the stitches done onto me were reopened which caused more indescribable pain. I screamed as I tried to calm myself down, I lied on the bed careful—not allowing more of the stitches to be reopened and took deep breathes. _Alright, don’t panic now Aoba!_ I told myself whist scanning the area through my peripheral vision. It seems that I’m still in their place, more specifically on Trip’s room. _Oh no… don’t tell me that Trip… no I mustn’t think like that_. I shook my head off with that awful thought.

Virus and Trip… at first I thought that they were heartless monsters that only do things under whim but I guess I was wrong. They do have hearts, it just that….they’ve been living on a lie for a very long time. They made their selves believe that they’re people who lost interest in superficial things such as feelings and only live for entertainment alone, that they already forgot how to use their hearts again. I wonder… what happened to them in the past to make them leave everything behind just to feel something again. If only I could have helped them back then, then we wouldn’t be in this mess.

I let out a laugh, I must have been really messed up by those two. To even like them no to even feel sorry for them, what a laugh! I never expected myself to go this low. No, that’s not it, I never expected them to change this much.

Now that I think about it, I was with Virus in his room, comforting him after throwing off a tantrum. I never knew that Virus, the man that I once feared because of his unreadable and unpredictable expression could show off so much frustration and anger in one day. I don’t know what I was going to do but I comforted him and everything were starting to turn good and then… Trip showed up with a gun on his hand. I really can’t comprehend what was going on during that time. Everything happened so fast, but I do remember the two arguing about something and eventually Trip got impatient and pointed the gun at Virus. Virus wasn’t fazed by Trip’s threat (probably because he already gotten used by it because of their job) but I was sure that Trip had no intention of backing down either, that’s why I.... I instinctively jumped in front of Virus. When Trip pulled the trigger and got hurt in the process.

 _I wonder where those two are right now._ I sighed and hoped that Virus and Trip are not doing something stupid.

\---

“Here” Virus handed out a steaming hot cup of coffee to Trip. At first glance, Trip hesitated on taking Virus’ generous offer but soon enough he did.

Not minding the hot temperature of the given beverage, Trip took a small sip of it and said, “Bitter.”

“Well that’s something I can’t do anything about. After all it’s black coffee.” Virus retorted while letting his own share of the beverage to cool off.

“I guess you right.” Trip agreed and despite of his comment on how bitter the coffee was, he still took tentative sips of it along with Virus, who only took a small gulp due to it being hot.

The two observed the view silently, they somehow ended up somewhere on a mountain top. Their car was parked at the side of a tree while the two (well Trip was sitting on a bench while Virus chose to stand) kept on observing the scenery. The view was exhilarating, it shows both sides of the place, the bustling city below and the beauty of nature at the side. It was almost evening and the sun was beginning it’s descent to slumber. The bright red/orange skies slowly turned into shades of darker blue while the stars and moon are starting to light up the shifting setting.

Not even finishing their drinking, the two looked at how they got here and let out a small laugh. “So we’re back here again, huh?” Trip was the first one to speak.

“Yeah, it’s hard to believe that it’s almost a decade since we set foot on this place.” Virus agreed. “Didn’t we always promised ourselves to never come back here and yet… here we are.”

“Just like in the beginning—“ Trip said

“—lost and afraid for the unknown.” And Virus ended it

“Why are we here anyway? How did all of this happened? I thought that we could just continue on living our lives like there’s no tomorrow. Throwing away our humanity just for the sake of ecstasy and pleasure…..” Trip paused. “When did we regained those (emotions) things anyway?”

Virus remained silent, instead he just watched the sun fully disappearing from their sights and the night lights in the city started to glow. “it’s not that we lost them.” He finally said. ” I guess, when we threw them away, we never did. Instead, we just locked the somewhere in our hearts and…”

“Aoba found a way to open them?” Trip guess with a smirk on his face.

Virus chuckled, “You know, I liked it better when you were more stoic than this.”

“Hey whose fault do you think it is anyway?” Trip replied with a contented look on his face. After a small silence on both parties, they laughed—loudly.

“This is not going to work now isn’t it?”

“No, it’s not.”

As they exchanged words, a gentle wind gust over them. The wind was gentle but it was strong enough to sway their hair and their clothes. With the help of the wind, it was shown that Trip was hiding his gun at his back while Virus was hiding his at his breast pocket.

The two quickly exchanged glances knowing that it was impossible for them to talk things through. After what happened earlier, the two came up with an agreement to stay neutral when they were tending on Aoba’s injuries. They weren’t sure on what they were doing back then, it wasn’t like they don’t know how to tend on a person who was shot but rather, they don’t know how to compose themselves/ compressing their emotion when Aoba was shot. Fear, anger, despair, those where some of the things they were facing when they tried saving Aoba. They don’t know whether or not they would cry over the incident or to stay strong and tend to Aoba’s needs. After a few prep talk with each other, they managed to save Aoba without endangering his life even more. The two then decided to take a trip on a ‘special’ place to talk.

Looking back at it, both Virus and Trip’s face looked a bit downhearted. It was a rare sight to see; knowing that they never showed this kind of face, ever—not even to themselves. The time they spent together with Aoba and Ren were a bliss, sure there were some twist and turns but it all worked out in the end right? Aoba never lost sight of his true self despite of the torture, humiliation and other things he’s been through and in the end—he was still able to smile at them and comfort them when they needed him the most. And as for Ren, well… they never expected for him to have this huge impact on their lives. They were only planning to use him for their own benefit but they expected Ren to change their outlook on life like this.

Its heart breaking but they can’t have these new found feelings ruin their lives. Just look at them right now, Aoba’s hurt and their too confused about things. What else would have happened if they continued on like this? They can’t take that risk knowing that they have a family to take care of.

 _Family huh?_ The two wondered. That’s something they’ve forgotten about for long time now. _That just won’t work._ They looked at each other as if they came up with a solution for this problem.

“So that’s the only way?” Trip asked with a sad look on his face as he grip the cup tightly.

“Yeah, the only way.” Mimicking Trip’s facial expression, Virus confirmed while take a huge deep breath.

\---

Ren came to my room when I was trying to sleep, perhaps it was because of my screaming, that he came to see if I was alright.  Of course, I reassured him that nothing was wrong. For times like this, I’m glad that Ren is an understanding child. He just shook his head when he hugged me as tight as he could with his tiny hands. I ruffled his hair and embraced him with my non-injured hand. What I didn’t realize was that, he already fell asleep at my side when I was ruffling his hair. The entire time when Ren was with me, his allmate, Vitri, was at my feet, sleeping as well. I felt slightly at ease when I look at the sleeping child on my lap, _this feels nice_ I thought as I decided to follow Ren’s footsteps and tried to sleep as well. But the image of Virus and Trip arguing hunts my head and I can’t sleep. I’m worried about those two, they’re so similar and yet so different at the same time, I couldn’t help but feel frightened to see what those two are planning to do next.

I mean just look at my situation! Those two nearly killed each other (well, Trip did but Virus was the one who initiated it) for my sake and what if…. They left this place just so they could settle the score. What if when they come back, one of them is already a corpse.

The though sends chills into my spine, I really hope that they’re not doing something as dangerous as that. I’m really hoping.

Then, I could hear the door opening.

The anticipation is killing me, I wanted to get up and see if those two are alive and well but Ren was sleeping soundly at my lap and I don’t want to wake and make him worry. So I waited patiently until they came into the room.

“We’re home Aoba”

“We’re home Aoba-san.”

The two greeted me in unison. Relief filled my chest as I see that those two came back with no visible injuries on themselves. I guess they really did just talked things through. Though, that relief was only short lived, when they came closer to me, I can sense something bad is going to happened. I don’t know why I’m saying this but…. Looking at their faces (they looked so tired and broken down) I know that they’re planning something here.

“Aoba-san, Trip and I had talked things over and we….” Virus spoke first, his voice gentle, not the voice he usually used on me. It was a tone that I never heard him before, it was painful to hear— because he sounded like he’s great pain and sorrow.

“I apologize for hurting you. It was something I never intended but having these feelings… it’s just all too weird for me, no for us. That’s why we…” Trip interrupted Virus as he looked at me with eyes filled with regret. It pained me to see him beating himself up because of what happened to me, so I tried my best to cover my bandaged body with the blanket.

After a few seconds of awkward silence, the two finally spoke something again (at the same time.) “We want things to go back too normal…”

I felt a great distress when I heard them, normal? “…What…. are you saying?” I slowly opened my mouth and asked.

The two looked at each other, it wasn’t like those usual glances they gave each other whenever they wanted to mess with me but rather, it was something like, ‘you talk to Aoba/Aoba-san about this. No you talk to him!’ look they’re exchanging. And finally Virus decided to be the one to talk, with a huge sigh of discomfort escaping from him, he lightly placed his hands—that is no longer cold, on me. It wasn’t painful or anything, I guess he was trying to be gentle on me but still…. The suspense of what they want to say is still killing me. “Trip and I had concluded that ever since Ren-san had arrived here. Our regular lives had been greatly disrupted.”

“Yeah, that’s why…..” Trip agreed, deciding that it wasn’t fair for Virus to do all the talking. ”We decided to take Ren back to the orphanage.”

“What?! No! You can’t do that!” I protested, I tried to move but Virus’ grip on me starts to tighten as he pins me down on the bed.

“Aoba-san please calm down!” Virus tried his best to soothe me, it wasn’t like I was trying to let him win but with my injured body and his strength combined, I was left in a hopeless situation of surrender. “We’re sorry Aoba-san but this is the only way for us to go back to the things they were.” He added, his hands starting to shake.

“No please….” I broke into tears. “Anything but that….” I couldn’t stop myself from crying. I’ve always wondered why my mind can’t easily be broken like I always hoped for, I never knew the answer until Ren was given to me and I was glad that he came into my—our lives. _So why now? how could they easily throw away their feelings like that? I just don’t get it, I thought that…. They finally found their humanity again._ I kept on pondering on these thoughts as Virus grasp slowly turned into an embrace, he was in pain as well, I can tell.

**_I’m sorry_ **

**_I’m so sorry_ **

**_Sorry_ **

**_So sorry…._ **

**_Forgive me…._ **

**_Please….._ **

What’s the point of fighting anymore…. In the end they’ll just do whatever they please and move on with their lives. I clung into Virus knowing that this will be the last time I will ever feel anything from them ever again. I cried my eyes out as Trip took Ren and his allmate, who was still sleeping away from me. I watched helplessly as Trip begins to walk away from the door.

**_I’m sorry_ **

**_I’m so sorry_ **

**_Sorry_ **

**_So sorry…._ **

**_Forgive me…._ **

**_Please….._ **

**_Please….._ **

Ren woke up startling, I probably woke him with my crying and pleading. “Ao..ba…san?...” he rubbed his eyes as he tried to see what’s going on.

“Trip! Don’t!!!!!!!” with all my strength I shouted as Trip and Ren walked farther and farther away from Virus and me. “Please…. Don’t take Ren away from me….” ( _For the second time.)_

“Aoba-san!!!!” that was the last thing I heard from Ren.

**_I’m sorry_ **

**_I’m so sorry_ **

**_Sorry_ **

**_So sorry…._ **

**_Forgive me…._ **

**_Please….._ **

**_Please….._ **

**_Please….._ **

\---

Ever since then…. Things never came back to the way they were.

Aoba never recovered from that incident. Despite of his body being fully recovered from the injury he received from Trip, his mind never did. Both Virus and Trip tried their best into talking and trying to indulging themselves with Aoba again but… it wasn’t the same. Aoba never responded to them like he used to, instead he just looked at them with his dead cold eyes and minimal movement. It seems that he finally got what he wanted, he became the doll that he always wanted from the very beginning, that one that can’t feel anything.

Though…. Aoba was at peace with it because in his mind, he could still remember Virus and Trip along with Ren and him being a happy family. He was angry at himself for letting all of this to happened, if only he knew what the outcome would be, he could have tried avoiding it. and what’s worse was that, he is angry at Virus and Trip for not only throwing Ren (that’s what he understood when the two told him that they will return Ren to the orphanage) away from him but also throwing away their human side. That’s why he prefers to close his eyes and sleep rather than to face the harsh reality that was given to him.... at least in his dreams, he can be happy and contented with his life.

And as for Virus and Trip, well… they never recovered from that incident either. They both act like nothing has changed and chose to pretend that Ren never existed. But no matter how much they try to forget about it, they were constantly reminded of it in their dreams. That’s why… whenever they looked at Aoba, their chest stings as if some unspoken words were eating them from the inside. It hurt them seeing Aoba like this, but what can they do about it? Taking Ren back to the orphanage was the only way that their lives could go back to normal.

If Ren were to continue living with them then…. Wouldn’t that mean that one of them would die? No, there’s even a possibility that the two would kill each other but…. there’s also chance that they could all let bygones be bygones and move on with their lives and live like a normal happy family.

But they’ll never know the outcome, not now that is— no one ever will. In the end, Virus and Trip never pushed Aoba any further to the brink of insanity, they’ve tried to bring him back to reality by pampering him and giving him luxurious gifts but still…. It didn’t work, nothing did. Aoba was still too lost in his own world and the two were left in the sinking feeling of self-guilt and disgust (for their actions). If only things stayed like they were used to….if only they didn’t met Ren and took him into their home then perhaps, they would have lives a happier life than this. If only that could happened…

**_No matter what you do,_ **

**_You’ll always be stuck in this dark abyss called ‘reality’_ **

**_No matter how much you’ll pray_ **

**_You can never get out_ **

**_Never._ **

-END-

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in my defense this is not the ending that i wanted but yeah. i hate myself for liking this ending despite of it not being my original plan. and maybe i'll write an alternate ending of this once i'm done with my school works (maybe) idk, but i really want to write a very fluffy and happy family for this three ;3;

**Author's Note:**

> what do you guys think? comments/critiques and kudos are always welcome! (~‾⌣‾)~


End file.
